


i’m your pick-up fix and you’re my favorite boy

by mafesponja



Series: those times [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafesponja/pseuds/mafesponja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis regresa a casa, Harry hace un nuevo amigo y todo se complica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i’m your pick-up fix and you’re my favorite boy

Cuando Louis se había despedido con la promesa de regresar pero sin dar una fecha exacta, Harry había dudado un poco que lo pudiera cumplir.

Sin embargo le sorprendió cuando en una semana le llegó un mensaje que decía  _“Hey, Harry. Pude quedarme con mi teléfono! pensé que me lo quitarían, bueno, sí me lo quitaron pero es una larga historia, ahora lo tengo, podemos seguir hablando por aquí, si quieres?”_. Harry le había contestado de inmediato, diciéndole que sí, que podían definitivamente hablar por mensajes, también le había preguntado si podía hacerle llamadas, pero Louis había dicho que mejor él las haría, porque eran estrictos y tenían horas especificas para poder hacer lo que quisieran.

Harry había pensado que sonaba más o menos como una prisión. Le preguntaba constantemente si estaba cómodo ahí, si lo trataban bien y si le daban todo lo que necesitaba. Louis le decía que sí, aunque no le gustaba demasiado hablar de lo que sucedía en ese sitio. Decía que prefería escuchar sobre los días de Harry, y sobre lo que estaba pasando en donde solía vivir. Harry le hablaba sobre Liam, Zayn y Niall, le contaba que aún se reunían en la cancha para jugar futbol y patinar. Le confesó que hablaban de él y que lo echaban de menos.

Louis le prometía que saldría tan pronto como uno de sus padres se presentara y dijera que ya había suficiente, o hasta que las personas en ese sitio pensaran que Louis se había reformado.

Y eso era lo que Harry no entendía, de acuerdo, porque había investigado y había leído que en los reformatorios había chicos que robaban, que asaltaban, que les hacían daño a otras personas, había chicos realmente desagradables en ese sitio, mientras Louis en realidad no había hecho nada parecido.

Se preocupaba por él constantemente, pero Louis le decía que estaba bien. Harry no lo podía ver, así que confiaba en lo que su voz le prometía.

**

Había pensado en pedirle a su mamá que lo llevara, pero sabía que sólo le gritaría que había perdido la cabeza y que no debería tener amistades que estuvieran en un reformatorio en primer lugar. Gemma era su última esperanza, pero raramente le prestaban el auto y no creía que su hermana quisiera viajar en taxi con él sólo para que probablemente no los dejaran entrar por no ser familiares.

Así que no lo intentaba ya, no pensaba, simplemente esperaba.

En el proceso había conocido a Jonny. Jonny era una buena compañía y le hacía no recordar que estaba esperando por Louis, así que se juntaba bastante con él. Ambos habían empezado a evitar la cancha porque Jonny de alguna forma había notado que Harry actuaba extraño cuando estaban ahí.

Harry no le había hablado sobre Louis porque sentía que si empezaba a hacerlo, no terminaría nunca. Tampoco se sentía cómodo con la idea de que Jonny supiera que le gustaba un chico que estaba en un reformatorio. De hecho no lo había hablado con nadie. Quizá Niall era el único que podía notar que había algo serio entre él y Louis, no un juego como Zayn y Liam parecían pensar, Harry simplemente no le encontraba el punto en decir  _hey, por cierto, no es que importe pero Louis y yo éramos algo así como pareja y todavía lo somos?_  Simplemente lo veía innecesario.

Si ellos no habían captado que había algo entre él y Louis no tenía por qué explicar nada, ¿cierto?

Fuera como sea, muchas cosas habían cambiado en ocho meses, y Louis continuaba en ese sitio y no había señales de que fuera a salir pronto.

\- ¿Ya probaste ir a la casa de su mamá y preguntarle qué piensa al respecto? – Le había preguntado Niall. No habían estado hablando sobre Louis exactamente, pero Harry había dicho algo que había hecho que Niall recordara que Louis existía, y ahora se estaba preguntando por qué sus padres lo mantenían ahí. Eso era algo que Harry se preguntaba todos los días, pero no encontraba respuesta. Si fuera él el que estuviera ahí sus padres lo hubieran sacado en menos de una semana.

Pero suponía que sus padres sí se preocupaban por su bienestar y los padres de Louis claramente fallaban en ese concepto.

\- No. Mi mamá siempre sabe donde estoy, y si llega a saber que fui a la casa de Louis me preguntará qué estaba haciendo ahí.

\- ¿En serio? Eso es una mierda.

\- Lo es. – Aceptó Harry encogiéndose de hombros. – Además Robin conoce a la familia de Louis, así que si me aparezco ahí ella podría decirle que la visité y que traté de meterme en asuntos que no me importan. – Harry chasqueó su lengua. – Nah. No quiero problemas.

\- ¿Entonces Louis seguirá ahí? – Preguntó. Harry sintió que lo estaba culpando, lo cual era tonto porque Harry no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con que Louis estuviera en un reformatorio.

\- Si pudiera hacer algo, Niall, lo haría.

\- No, no quise decirlo así, es sólo que… – Niall hizo un sonido frustrado, luego movió sus manos enfrente del rostro de Harry. – Ugh, olvídalo.

Harry asintió.

Eso podía hacer. Olvidar. Después de todo sonaba como lo más coherente a hacer, ¿no era eso cierto?  

**

Sus padres habían amado a Louis cuando lo tuvieron en su casa la última vez que lo invitó a comer. Luego de saber que era un chico problemático (aunque Harry trató de explicarles que no era lo que estaban pensando), lo odiaron. No querían que Harry lo mencionara; en realidad Harry tenía que esconderse para regresar los mensajes de Louis y su nombre en los contactos no era Louis en absoluto, era Will.

Al final no era una mentira, pero no era la verdad tampoco.

Con Jonny eran totalmente diferentes. Si veían que Harry se estaba preparando para salir preguntaban  _“irás con Jonny?”_  y aunque no fuera con Jonny les decía que iba con él para que no le hicieran más preguntas. Para ellos Jonny era lo mejor que le había pasado a Harry desde Louis. No les gustaba Niall tampoco porque maldecía y eructaba demasiado luego de comer, no les gustaba Zayn porque su papá era bastante reservado y Anne estaba totalmente convencida de que escondía algo; no sabía qué, pero no le interesaba averiguarlo tampoco. Liam estaba bien, suponía. Nunca le habían dicho algo negativo de Liam, pero siempre lo interrogaban cuando decía que saldría con él.

Así que en sus ojos hacía todo con Jonny.

\- Yo creo que te quieren más que a su propio hijo. – Le había dicho Harry, riendo. - ¿Cuán loco es eso?

\- Es raro porque no hago nada que les haga sentir agrado por mí. – Respondió Jonny riendo también. Estaban caminando y saltando en cada roca que miraban. Harry se había resbalado en más de cuatro ocasiones, pero Jonny siempre estaba ahí para hacerlo recuperar el balance.

\- Sí lo haces.

\- No lo hago. Simplemente digo que su comida es buena, y trato de no maldecir demasiado enfrente de ellos, y supongo que también ayuda el hecho de que nunca han sabido de algún problema que me incluya a mí.  

\- Puede ser.

\- Deberías decirles que no soy tan perfecto. Deberías decirles de la ocasión cuando mi hermana me encontró masturbándome en el baño.

\- ¿Te imaginas? Me harían borrar de mi memoria que alguna vez te conocí. – Dijo Harry conteniendo una carcajada.

\- Masturbarse es natural.

\- Bueno, no para mi mamá. Probablemente diría algo como  _“esas cosas no se hacen enfrente de tus hermanas, Harry, por favor dime que no harás algo semejante, yo te crié mejor que eso”_.

\- ¡Pero lo has hecho! – Exclamó Jonny, alucinado.

\- No enfrente de Gemma, bastardo enfermo. – Le dijo Harry deteniéndose, sentándose en una roca.

\- Menos mal que no lo sabe entonces. Ahora, sin saber nada podría adoptarme. Podría ocupar tu lugar y a ti te mandarían a dormir con el gato.

\- Dusty es genial. Tiene su caja para cagar y tiene sus mantas para dormir, creo que vive mejor que lo que viviré yo en la universidad.

Jonny se rió y ocupó la roca al lado de la de Harry.

\- Entonces supongo que soy mejor que tu. – Continuó luego de un rato.

Harry sonrió débilmente.

\- Es porque no eres Louis. Todo es mejor que Louis para ella. – Dijo, luego se corrigió. - Para ellos.

\- ¿El chico que está en el reformatorio? – Preguntó. Harry asintió. No recordaba que Jonny estuviera presente cuando los demás hablaban de Louis. - Probablemente es eso, de hecho sé que lo soy. – Comentó.

Harry inclinó su cuerpo un poco, colocando sus antebrazos en sus piernas, mirando hacia el suelo.

¿Sería demasiado raro si empezara a defender a Louis de ese comentario? Harry estaba seguro que sería extraño, pero no podía dejar la conversación así. Le agradaba Jonny, pero no le agradaba más que Louis. Nunca le agradaría más que Louis.

\- Están un poco desviados los que están en ese sitio, ¿no? – Continuó Jonny mirando a la distancia, casi como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo. - Debió haber hecho algo realmente jodido para terminar ahí, y yo no he hecho nada, en realidad lo peor que he hecho es robarle las llaves del auto a mi papá y conducir hacia a aquél festival el año pasado. Así que sí, soy mejor que ese tal Louis, tu mamá tiene razón.

Harry sonrió con amargura, luego apretó su mandíbula, tratando de no molestarse con Jonny y con él mismo por ser un completo inútil en la situación. 

Louis no había hecho nada de eso. No había robado, no había maltratado a alguien. De hecho nunca se había defendido cuando alguien lo acosaba, lo único que había hecho era huir de su casa cada vez que las cosas se volvían complicadas.

\- ¿Qué hizo él? – Preguntó Jonny, mirándolo con atención e interés.

\- No te ofendas, pero no es algo que sea de tu incumbencia amigo.

\- Tengo curiosidad, me entretiene escuchar las fallas de otras personas. – Dijo riendo. Y Dios, ¿por qué diablos había llenado el espacio de Louis con esta persona?

Jonny era genial, Jonny era increíble, Jonny le compraba alcohol los fines de semana, Jonny lo defendía de los idiotas que intentaban demostrarle que eran mejor que él al ser unos abusivos, Jonny era como su hermano mayor, como el lugar que su hermanastro debió haber llenado si no se hubiera casado tan joven. Jonny era un buen chico, pero a veces decía cosas realmente estúpidas.

Y estaba bien decir cosas estúpidas, pero no sabía cómo lidiar con Jonny siendo un imbécil hacia Louis si ni siquiera lo conocía para empezar. Quizá estaba tratando de ser protectivo, quizá pensaba que Louis era un mal chico.

Quizá Jonny estaba hablando por hablar. Quizá Jonny debía callarse antes de que Harry abandonara su lugar o le gritara.

\- No te voy a decir. – Dijo eventualmente, sonriendo para que no creyera que había algo más detrás de su negación.

\- Lo voy a averiguar entonces. Me conoces, sabes que una vez que algo me interesa no descanso hasta llegar al fondo del asunto.

\- Jonny, no.

\- Estoy preocupado por ti. – Confesó, y okay, tenía sentido, pero eso no le daba derecho a no respetar cuando Harry decía que era suficiente.

\- Louis es un buen chico, no te preocupes. – Insistió, estresado.

\- ¿Por qué está en un reformatorio entonces?

\- No te voy a decir, pero te juro que si empiezas a preguntar por Louis voy a dejar de hablarte, no estoy jugando. No te metas en lo que no te importa.

Jonny abrió su boca con sorpresa. Luego soltó un siseo.

\- Wow. Acabas de hacer oficial mi interés y curiosidad hacia ese chico. – Dijo Jonny, riendo un poco. - ¿Por qué te importa tanto que lo sepa?

\- No me importa, simplemente no es de tu incumbencia saberlo. Detente.

\- No he hecho nada.

Harry suspiró y negó con su cabeza. Si su mamá llegaba a saber que continuaba en contacto con Louis y que lo había besado y que era algo más que un amigo se volvería loca. Dios. Quizá mandaría a Harry a un reformatorio también.

\- Hey, Harry. – Susurró Jonny pasando el brazo por sus hombros. – No lo haré. Quisiera saber más de ese chico porque puedo ver que fue importante para ti, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo quiero saber quién es ese tal Louis y si hay algo de lo que debo preocuparme.

\- No hay nada. – Insistió con rapidez.

\- Bien. Confío en ti, tranquilo.

Harry no estaba tranquilo, pero suponía que lo estaría en el momento que llegara a su habitación y pudiera conversar con Louis por mensajes.

**

**Harry:** _Siento que debo hablarte acerca de alguien, su nombre es Jonny y es un nuevo amigo que es increíblemente protectivo, quiere saber por qué estás ahí, puedo contarle?_

**Will:** _Si tu quieres_

**Harry:** _Okay_

Harry creía que la conversación llegaría hasta ahí porque normalmente Louis no podía escribir demasiado. Harry imaginaba que siempre había alguien observando lo que hacían.

Pero entonces su teléfono empezó a vibrar otra vez.

**Will:** _Dile que estoy metido aquí porque me bañé desnudo en una fuente, dile que cuando fueron por mi tenía shampoo en mi cabello y olía a manzanas!_

Harry sonrió, confundido. Enseguida recibió otro, la continuación.

 **Will:**   _Dile que la ropa interior que me dieron tenía dibujos de Bob Esponja, dile que cuando llegué aquí todos empezaron a aplaudir y a arrojar flores!_

**Harry:** _Oh dios mío qué es esto? estás ebrio o estás… cómo estás???_

**Will:**   _Estoy bien Harry!!!_

**Harry:** _Suenas feliz! eso es bueno! hay algo que quieras contarme?_

**Will:** _Estoy feliz por saber de ti y te echaba de menos. eso es todo_

Sabía que no debía, pero ahora que tenía tiempo se arriesgó a preguntarlo.

**Harry:** _No has sabido algo de tus padres? No se ha presentado nadie?_

**Will:** _Mmmmmm puede ser_

**Harry:** _Qué significa eso??_

**Will:** _Mmmmmmmm_

**Harry:** _Louis?_

**Will:** _De hecho mi papá llamó y dijo que quizá pasaba por aquí_

**Harry:** _Estás hablando en serio? Eso es genial lou!!!!!!!! Te dije que no desconfiaras de Mark!!_

**Will:** _No es Mark, es el hijo de puta que me abandonó, pero hey, está bien cierto? Supongo que debo aceptar lo que sea porque ya quiero salir y verte y abrazarte_

En un minuto llegó otro mensaje.

 **Will:**   _Y escuchar tu voz de otra forma que no sea a través de una molesta línea telefónica, vale la pena si eso significa que dejaré de extrañarte_

**Harry:** _Eso está bien lou, ojalá puedas salir de ahí pronto, yo también te echo de menos :(_

Louis le envió un corazón, y al mismo tiempo el de Harry estaba latiendo con entusiasmo y fuerza. Su sonrisa amenazaba con rasgar su rostro y tenía tanta adrenalina que sintió que lo mejor que podría hacer era salir a correr por un rato.

Su teléfono volvió a vibrar.

 **Will:**   _Dile a tu nuevo amigo que me metieron aquí porque traté de robar un banco! En un traje de superhéroe! Mi capa se quedó atascada en la puerta al salir!_

Harry se rió y cubrió su boca al sentir los pasos de alguien fuera de su habitación.

Okay. Esas eran buenas noticias.

Y no tenía idea cómo irse a dormir esa noche porque en su cabeza sólo estaban los cientos de escenarios posibles cuando se reuniera finalmente con Louis.

Todos empezaban con un beso y terminaban con una promesa de verlo al día siguiente.

Ya no más espera, y eso sonaba fenomenal.

**

Jonny los ayudó a entrar a un pub. La minoría de edad era 17, y ninguno de ellos tenía 17. Bueno, Jonny cumpliría 18 en un par de meses y el dueño era su tío, así que no hubo problema alguno cuando se abrieron camino por el pub y pidieron soda para beber. Jonny se perdió por un rato, sólo para aparecer luego con cinco cervezas. Liam se escandalizó y dijo que él no bebería nada, pero al final Jonny lo convenció y se bebió más de la mitad de la botella.

\- Dice que tiene nada más un riñón. – Contó Zayn con buen humor. – Que por eso no puede beber.

\- Ahora no importa si tiene un testículo nada más, ¿cierto? – Exclamó Jonny, riendo, palmeando el hombro de Liam. - Estás jodido Liam Payne.

Liam sonrió un poco, pero entonces su sonrisa se borró. Harry pudo notar el momento que empezó a perder color; se acercó para tomarlo del brazo y llevarlo a los baños.

Se quedó con él mientras vomitaba y repetía que su mamá lo iba a matar. Harry trató de tranquilizarlo diciéndole que al menos no sería el único.

\- Anne será más gentil. – Alegó Liam con su cabeza descansando en el retrete.

\- Karen es adorable, no sé por qué le tienes tanto miedo.

\- Es el diablo. – Explicó tratando de ponerse de pie. Harry le ayudó.

\- Okay, Liam.

Regresaron a la mesa, donde se encontraron a Zayn y Niall riendo a carcajadas con Jonny. Había dos chicas ocupando los lugares de Harry y Liam, así que se quedaron de pie.

\- ¿Se están divirtiendo? – Preguntó Liam con una mano en su estomago.

\- Bastante, sí. ¿Estás mejor? – Preguntó Zayn ignorando lo que una de las chicas le estaba susurrando al oído. Niall, a su lado, tenía una de sus manos en la pierna de la otra chica. Harry se preguntó si ella se daba una idea de la edad de Niall. Quizá pensaba que tenía 18, o 19. O quizá estaba totalmente al tanto de que era menor de edad y no le importaba porque Niall tenía encanto.

\- Supongo. Pero me quiero ir a casa.

\- ¿Tan pronto? – Le preguntó Harry, decepcionado. Eran las 10pm aún, y si regresaba a su casa a esa hora era más probable que lo descubrirían. Su mamá pensaba que estaba en su habitación durmiendo temprano por el supuesto examen que tendría al día siguiente por la mañana.

\- Sí, lamento si te arruiné la diversión, puedes quedarte, si quieres.

\- No, no. Regresaré contigo. – Se apresuró a asegurarle.

\- ¿Cómo regresarán? – Preguntó Jonny.

\- Uh, definitivamente no contigo, estás ebrio. – Respondió Harry.

\- No lo estoy. – Dijo Jonny poniéndose de pie. – Vamos, yo los llevo. Zayn y Niall pueden esperar aquí, la noche es joven.

Los tres salieron del pub y caminaron hacia el aparcamiento. Liam estaba apoyando todo su peso en Harry y cuando Jonny lo notó le ayudó subiéndose a Liam sobre sus hombros. Harry intentó decirle que no era una buena idea mover a Liam de esa forma, pero Jonny no escuchó.

Metió a Liam en los asientos traseros y Harry tomó el asiento del copiloto.

\- Bueno esta fue una noche divertida. Liam vomitó mi mano, bebí una mínima cantidad de alcohol, escuché horrible música y huelo a cigarro y una mezcla asquerosa de perfumes. Estuvo bien. – Comentó Harry con sarcasmo.

\- Es mejor que quedarte en tu habitación en compañía de tu mano y pañuelos. – Dijo Jonny. Harry se encogió de hombros. Era cierto.

El viaje de regreso a casa de Liam fue silencioso, y Harry trató de no pensar que eso era raro, porque lo era, Jonny siempre tenía algo para decir y ahora se notaba demasiado pensativo.

Fue por eso que no le sorprendió para nada cuando Jonny preguntó lo siguiente.

\- Hey, Liam, ¿qué me dices de Louis? ¿Crees que hubiera aguantado más que tú?

Harry volteó hacia atrás, mirando a Liam, esperando su respuesta.

\- Definitivamente. Louis tiene un estomago más fuerte que el mío, aunque nunca lo vi beber. – Contó Liam con voz floja. – Pero supongo que es obvio que hubiera aguantado más que yo. – Agregó. - Es porque hay algo mal con mi riñón.

\- Seguro era un chico fuerte, considerando en donde terminó. – Continuó Jonny.

La mirada de Harry se trasladó de Liam a Jonny con molestia.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Le preguntó en un susurro.

\- Estoy charlando con Liam, ¿qué estás haciendo tú?

\- Estás siendo un imbécil. – Lo atacó Harry golpeando su brazo. No lo hizo con fuerza, pero el mensaje estaba ahí.

\- ¿Qué hizo Louis exactamente, Liam? ¿Qué hizo para terminar en un reformatorio? – Liam no respondió. - ¿Era un abusón? ¿Los golpeó o maltrató de alguna manera a uno de ustedes antes de ser enviado ahí?

\- Jonny, por favor. – Dijo Harry volteando hacia la ventana, negándose a verlo.

\- Ahora sí estoy siendo un imbécil.

\- Louis es un buen chico. – Respondió Liam desde su lugar con voz pequeña.

\- Liam. – Harry se movió para poder tomar el brazo de su amigo, para intentar hacerlo dejar de hablar. – Por qué no descansas un poco para…

\- De hecho nunca entendí qué hizo para terminar ahí. – Lo interrumpió Liam. - ¿Tú lo sabes, Harry?

\- Sí, cuéntanos, Harry. – Dijo Jonny. Harry quiso golpearlo y bajarse del auto y pedir un taxi.

\- ¿Creo que fue porque estaba saliendo con un hombre mucho mayor que él? – Dijo Liam. – Pero no estoy seguro.

Harry regresó su cuerpo a su asiento con pesadez, cubriéndose el rostro con una de sus manos.

\- ¿Oh? Era marica entonces, ¡esto cada vez se pone mejor! – Exclamó Jonny con burla.

\- Por favor detente.

\- No, no, me estoy divirtiendo. Cuéntame más de Louis, Liam.

\- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Harry? Me duele el estomago. Por cierto no te molestes si vomito en tu auto.

\- Hey, sí me molestaré si vomitas en mi auto. De hecho me pondré furioso. – Respondió Jonny apuntando hacia Liam con su dedo índice. – Pero si me cuentas sobre Louis no me molestaré tanto.

\- Liam, no lo hagas. Jonny está siendo un imbécil.

\- No sé nada de Louis de todos modos. – Respondió Liam bajando el cristal de la ventana. – Sólo sé que solía meterse con un hombre mucho mayor que él, y que su papá se fue, y que Harry y él se comportaban como novio y novio.

Oh Dios.

Ahora ambas manos de Harry estaban en su rostro.

Jonny se había quedado totalmente en silencio mientras Liam continuaba hablando.

\- Pero no eran nada ustedes dos, ¿cierto? Sólo amigos, como yo y Zayn. Zayn a veces me abraza y pasa horas hablando conmigo. Supongo que era normal que tú y Louis hicieran lo mismo. No eran nada además de amigos, ¿verdad, Harry? Sólo se querían mucho, como amigos. Sólo amigos.

Harry no respondió, y Liam no siguió insistiendo.

Ambos ayudaron que Liam entrara a su casa siendo lo más silenciosos que pudieron, luego lo tomaron de cada extremo de su cuerpo para subirlo a su habitación. Lo arroparon, pusieron sus llaves en el buró y salieron sigilosamente.

Cuando Harry entró al auto de Jonny quiso explicarle lo que Liam había tratado de hacer de forma desastrosa, pero Jonny habló antes.

\- Vamos a regresar al pub.

\- Okay.

De regreso en el pub Jonny se perdió por un rato, cuando regresó traía a una chica con él. Se la presentó y prácticamente lo obligó a que pasara todo el tiempo con ella, y que la tratara de conquistar también, lo cual era absurdo porque Harry no sabía cómo hablarle a las chicas y porque su mente no estaba realmente en ese sitio.

Estaba pensando en Louis, y en que Jonny estaba haciendo eso porque quizá le desagradaba la posibilidad de que Harry también fuera marica.

Trató de hacer lo que Jonny estaba buscando de todos modos, sólo para no empeorar las cosas.

**

Cuando Jonny lo llevó a casa le preguntó de nuevo qué había hecho Louis para estar en un reformatorio.

Harry le dijo que había intentado robar un banco con un traje de superhéroes y su capa se había atascado en la puerta.

Jonny estalló en carcajadas. Harry también.

**

El padre biológico de Louis sí había visitado el lugar. Louis le había contado a Harry que el hombre había dicho que era horrible lo que le estaban haciendo Johannah y Mark, que si hubiera estado en sus manos no lo hubiera dejado en ese sitio por más de dos semanas.

Aparentemente volvería pronto para sacarlo de ahí, pero antes tenía que llenar papeles legales, y tenía que platicarlo con Johannah y Mark.

Harry estaba ansioso por verlo de nuevo.

**

En los mensajes se leía totalmente normal, como si no hubiera ocurrido algún cambio.

De frente, sin embargo, era diferente.

Había regresado un mes después, lo cual hacía que Louis hubiera estado en el reformatorio por un año. Los papeles legales se habían atascado, y Johannah no estaba segura que dejar que Louis viviera con Troy fuera una buena idea. Al final ahí estaba, dos buses, y cuarenta minutos después de su último mensaje.

Harry no esperó a que lo advirtiera de entre las demás personas; corrió y lo envolvió entre sus brazos, sorprendiéndolo; besó su mejilla y le susurró al oído que lo había echado de menos, tratando de no notar las diferencias que había en su cuerpo, cabello y rostro. Había algo diferente en su piel también, pero para saber qué era tenía que esperar a que la adrenalina que corría por sus venas bajara un poco.

Louis lo tomó de la mano y entraron a un café que estaba cerca de la parada de buses.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – Le preguntó Harry con emoción. No le importaba realmente a dónde iban, mientras Louis estuviera al lado de él podían dirigirse hacia el fin del mundo y Harry caminaría completamente feliz hacia su perdición.

Louis volteó a verlo con una sonrisa y abrió con su espalda la puerta de los baños. Harry se cubrió la boca para no hacer ruido con su risa y observó con felicidad mientras Louis aseguraba la puerta.

\- ¿No nos meteremos en problemas por…

Louis cerró la distancia entre ellos, tomó el rostro de Harry entre sus manos y colisionó sus bocas en un beso desesperado.

Harry no sabía en dónde tocar, quería abarcar todo, quería tocar las mejillas de Louis, quería pasar sus dedos por su cabello, quería tocar la extensión de su espalda, quería acariciar sus brazos, quería tocar sus labios húmedos con saliva y quería lamerlos después.

Cuando se separaron Harry hizo justamente eso y Louis se quedó ahí de pie, esperando y observándolo con una sonrisa genuina en su rostro.

Fue entonces que notó que había quemaduras de cigarro en sus brazos, y había una cicatriz en su mejilla que no había estado ahí antes de que se fuera.

Harry decidió no preguntar y continuó sonriendo y tocando y besando.

**

Estaban debajo del puente charlando. Harry tenía su espalda contra el pecho de Louis y los brazos de Louis estaban abrazando a Harry alrededor de su cintura. Louis estaba inclinado con su cabeza en la curvatura del cuello y hombro izquierdo de Harry, así que si quería un beso simplemente tenía que voltear hacia su izquierda.

Louis le estaba hablando en susurros sobre lo que había echado de menos y sobre lo que quería hacer, mientras tanto Harry trataba de digerir que eso estaba realmente sucediendo. Louis estaba ahí, y ya no se volvería a marchar.

Despertaría y podría mirarlo, y al día siguiente también, y el siguiente, y el siguiente.

\- Tengo que hablar con mi mamá sobre ti porque quisiera que todo volviera a ser como antes.

\- ¿Ya no le agrado? – Preguntó Louis con exagerada tristeza. Harry besó sus labios.

\- Creo que escuchó cosas horribles, mentiras obviamente, sobre las razones por las que te enviaron a un reformatorio.

\- Oh no. – Exclamó Louis. – Pensé que me amaba.

\- Lo hacía, sí. Cuando entré a casa ese día me dijo lo educado que eras y que debería buscar más amigos como tú. Antes de que escuchara los disparates que haya escuchado sobre ti, lo peor para ella era Niall.

\- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Louis con voz aguda, sorprendido. - Niall es encantador.

\- Eructa demasiado al parecer.

\- ¡Es sano eructar! – Dijo Louis escandalizado, aún en un susurro.

\- Lo sé, ella es así, es rara.

\- No. Es cool. – Harry abrió su boca. Louis extendió su brazo y metió el dedo ahí así que Harry mordió su dedo y no lo soltó durante un rato. – Mi mamá me permitía eructar. De hecho me permitía bastantes cosas, menos irme a un lugar sin su permiso. Podía maldecir, podía discutir con ella, podía beber enfrente de ella incluso, pero si me iba a un lugar sin decirle era el fin del mundo.

\- Cuando lo mencionas así pareciera que sólo estaba tratando de protegerte. – Comentó Harry sin pensar.

\- ¿Oh en serio? ¿Mandándome a un reformatorio donde si hacía algo que no se suponía que debía hacer me trataban como si ya no fuera un ser humano digno de respeto?

\- Lo siento, no lo quise decir así.

Louis apoyó su peso contra el concreto y Harry echó de menos el contacto de su pecho contra su espalda inmediato. 

\- Está bien. – Dijo. Harry buscó su brazo y lo colocó alrededor de su cintura otra vez. – Deberíamos tratar de convencerla de que soy un buen chico. – Agregó momentos después. Harry apreció que hablara en plural, porque eso quería decir que no le dejaría todo el trabajo a él. – A tu mamá.

\- Yo también quiero eso, Lou.

\- No quisiera que tuvieras que escabullirte y mentir cada vez que nos veamos.

\- ¿Cómo lo haremos? – Preguntó. Era algo ingenuo de su parte pero confiaba en que Louis tenía las respuestas para todo. No se sentía asustado o atrapado en esa situación porque si Louis tenía la esperanza de que podían arreglar la forma en la que su mamá lo miraba, entonces significaba que todo iba a salir bien y Louis podría volver a comer en su casa sin que su mamá considerara llamar a la policía.

\- ¿Quizá podría hablar yo con ella? ¿Y decirle que soy bueno y explicarle exactamente por qué terminé en un reformatorio?

Harry lo pensó.

\- Podría funcionar. Dios, espero que funcione.

\- ¿Hacemos eso entonces? – Preguntó Louis, nervioso. Harry podía sentir que estaba ansioso porque su pecho se estaba moviendo demasiado con cada respiración.

\- Suena bien. ¿Cuándo lo haríamos?

\- Si pudiera hacerlo ahora mismo lo haría, pero tengo que desempacar mis cosas. Mi papá fue por ellas con mi mamá. Me dijo que estaría la cena lista cuando llegara.

\- Okay, puede ser otro día.

\- ¿Harry? – Exclamó Louis volviendo a colocar su cabeza entre su hombro y cuello. Harry soltó un _“Hm?”_  y Louis dejó tres pequeños besos en su mejilla. - ¿Quieres ir conmigo y conocer al bastardo que me abandonó y que después volvió para hacer algo grandioso sin ser desagradable al respecto?

\- ¿Estás seguro, Lou?

\- Lo estoy, sí.

Harry asintió, aceptando su invitación.

**

Decir que estaba nervioso no cubría para nada lo que estaba sintiendo. Se preguntaba cómo había hecho Louis para no regresar su desayuno al haber comido enfrente de sus padres y hermana porque Harry sentía que realmente existía un 90% de probabilidades de que vomitara sus zapatos.

En el camino luego de bajar del segundo bus Louis encendió un cigarrillo y Harry no dijo nada, no se sorprendió, no lo juzgó, simplemente lo escuchó mientras le contaba que Troy se había divorciado recientemente y su mujer le había quitado la custodia de Georgia, otra de sus medias hermanas menores. Louis no sabía qué había sucedido para que la mujer huyera de ahí y se llevara a su hija, pero dijo que Troy había sido agradable en todas las visitas que le había hecho en el reformatorio y en el recorrido hacia su nueva casa se había disculpado por marcharse de su vida.

\- Creo que me recibió de nuevo porque no quiere estar solo. – Había dicho Louis con voz casual, como si no le afectara. – No porque genuinamente me quiera ahí con él, pero es un techo y una cama y comida lo que me está ofreciendo, así que es bastante considerado de él que esté tratando de hacerlo funcionar, ¿sabes?

\- Sí, creo que es algo bueno que esté intentando estar en tu vida otra vez, Lou.

\- Además tendré mi propia habitación. – Agregó con entusiasmo, sosteniendo el cigarrillo entre sus labios mientras extendía su mano. Harry extendió la suya y chocaron sus palmas. - Y tendré toda la privacidad del mundo porque trabaja de turno completo, saldrá de la casa a las 8am y no volverá hasta la noche, así que podremos vernos ahí, si quieres.

\- Suena bien.

Cuando llegaron Troy estaba arreglando el jardín de la entrada y en realidad a Harry le sorprendió el buen estado en el que estaba la casa. Quizá había esperado menos porque tenía en su cabeza la casa que Johannah compartía con Mark, pero la casa de Troy era incluso mejor que la suya, mucho mejor que la suya de hecho.

Los saludó a ambos con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro y se acercó para estrechar la mano de Harry.

\- ¿Y a quién le debo el gusto? – Preguntó. Louis estaba aún terminando su cigarrillo. Harry trató de no incomodarse porque si ese no era un problema entre su padre y Louis, no tenía que serlo para él tampoco.

\- Es Harry. – Respondió Louis. Troy de inmediato cambió su postura a una más ansiosa.

\- Bueno, hola Harry, he oído bastante sobre ti. – Dijo el hombre apretando con calidez la mano de Harry.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Totalmente. Eres el novio de Louis, por supuesto que he oído sobre ti. - Al escucharlo decir eso Harry ganó color en sus mejillas. - ¿Te quedarás a cenar entonces, Harry?

\- Sí, lo hará. – Respondió Louis por él. Troy sonrió, asintió y entró a la casa. Harry y Louis entraron después.

\- No puedo creer que le dijiste. – Susurró Harry mirando hacia sus alrededores, las decoraciones, los cuadros donde aparecía la familia de Troy. Harry pensó que faltaban más fotos de Louis. Louis no estaba en ninguna de esas fotos.

\- Mi mamá le dijo que soy marica como una advertencia, ya sabes, para que pensara que no era buena idea que me aceptara en su hogar.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, pero no importa ahora. – Dijo Louis con despreocupación. – Te voy a mostrar mi habitación, ven.

Harry lo siguió por detrás, escuchándolo hablar. Johannah le había dicho que Louis estaba teniendo sexo con un hombre mayor de edad, y que había huido con él por un tiempo. Le contó todo, le dijo que Louis siempre causaba problemas, que se arrepentiría si le abría las puertas de su casa. Troy le contó a Louis lo que Johannah había dicho porque quería escucharlo de la boca de Louis.

\- Me dijo que no iba a juzgarme, que simplemente quería saber si yo realmente era así.

\- ¿Qué le dijiste? – Preguntó Harry.

\- Que era verdad, excepto por la parte donde mi mamá dijo que probablemente continuaría follando con mi ex. – Harry asintió, esperando a que Louis abriera la puerta de su habitación. – Le dije que no era verdad que lo haría porque tenía un nuevo novio, le dije que mi nuevo novio no era mayor que yo, y que definitivamente era mejor que el anterior. Le dije que podía conocerte sólo para ver si se molestaba.

\- Oh.

\- No se molestó, me dijo que podía traerte a casa cuando quisiera. Es bastante cool, Troy, así de jodido como lo ves. Recién dejado y con un hijo al que abandonó en su pasado. Es cool.

Louis abrió la puerta y Harry soltó un  _“wow”_. La habitación de Louis era amplía y tenía un equipo de sonido nuevo si se dejaba llevar por las cajas que aún estaban descansando en el suelo. La laptop era nueva también, y su cama se veía cómoda y fresca.

\- Es genial, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Louis conteniendo apenas su emoción. Harry sonrió y asintió.

Louis lo tomó de la parte trasera de su cuello y lo besó.

\- Y deberías sentir la cama. – Susurró. Harry se rió con eso, porque por supuesto que quería sentirla.

Ambos se sentaron y saltaron sobre sus traseros mientras se reían, luego se dejaron caer de espaldas, la mano de Louis estaba sobre su estomago y sus rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia.

\- Creo que todo va a estar bien ahora. – Susurró Louis con una expresión casi asustada. Harry entendió lo que estaba sintiendo; había pasado toda su vida viviendo con dificultades y finalmente 15 años después tenía lujos y un padre que lo apoyaba y que estaba dispuesto a hacer funcionar su nueva pequeña familia.

Louis probablemente estaba aterrado de perderlo todo tan rápido como lo obtuvo.

\- Todo va a estar bien, lo mereces. – Dijo Harry dejando un beso superficial en los labios de Louis.

Louis sonrió, se puso de costado y lo abrazó subiendo una de sus piernas sobre las de Harry.

\- Ahora dormiré tan bien, hacía un año que no dormía en una cama de verdad.

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio? – Preguntó Harry, escandalizado.

\- Ojalá estuviera bromeando. Si quería dormir en una cama tenía que crear problemas con unos chicos que creían que eran dueños del lugar, y si me metía en problemas entonces me mandaban a un área en la que de hecho terminé un par de ocasiones. Tengo estas marcas para recordarlo. – Contó mostrándole sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Harry, nervioso por saber.

\- Pensaban que era divertido quemarme con sus cigarrillos. – Respondió con amargura. – Estoy feliz por estar de regreso.

\- Yo también.

\- Y por estar contigo finalmente.

\- Yo también. – Repitió.

Volvieron a besarse y la cercanía y la pierna de Louis sobre las de Harry hicieron que se sintiera diferente. Más intimo, más sexual.

Harry metió uno de sus brazos bajo el cuerpo de Louis y lo colocó sobre su cuerpo sujetándolo de sus caderas. Louis se sostuvo con ambos de sus brazos, mirando a Harry con intensidad, preguntando mudamente si realmente estaban haciendo eso. Harry tragó con fuerza y movió sus manos hacia el trasero de Louis, apretando la carne ahí.

Louis soltó un quejido de sorpresa y nerviosismo y deseo, luego se inclinó para atacar los labios de Harry, mordiendo, succionando y lamiendo con sus manos en las mejillas y parte del cuello de Harry.

Probablemente hubieran llegado más lejos, pero Troy tocó la puerta y les anunció que la cena ya estaba servida.

Louis apenas y tocó su comida, pero Harry lo excusó pensando que estaba demasiado entusiasmado contando los planes que tenía ahora que había salido del reformatorio como para preocuparse por alimentarse.

**

Harry estaba feliz por Louis. Troy era genial, lo cual fue una sorpresa porque por lo que había escuchado el hombre era un monstruo. Louis estaba a salvo en un sitio donde Harry estaba completamente seguro de que no le faltaría nada y ahora iba a poder dormir un poco mejor por las noches, los dos.

Troy lo condujo de regreso a su casa y cuando Anne le preguntó en dónde había estado le dijo que estaba en casa de Jonny, luego llamó a Jonny para decirle que si su mamá lo llamaba para preguntarle si Harry había pasado el día con él por favor mintiera por él y dijera que sí.

Por supuesto, Jonny quiso saber en dónde había estado realmente. Le dijo que si no le decía llamaría él mismo a Anne y le diría que no había sabido absolutamente nada de Harry desde la mañana. Harry le dijo que había pasado el día con Niall, pero Jonny no le creyó y amenazó con decirle a Anne de todos modos, así que Harry le tuvo que decir la verdad.

\- ¿Qué te parece si acabas con esto y me presentas a este famoso Louis de una vez por todas? – Había pedido Jonny con voz autoritaria.

Harry no pudo decirle que no.

**

Era un poco complicado ver a Louis porque vivía lejos, pero Louis había prometido que pasaría por él cuando las clases de Harry terminaran.

Al llegar saludó a Liam, Niall y Zayn. Con Zayn se quedó más tiempo porque eran más unidos.

Cuando terminó de ponerse al día con Zayn, ambos tomaron el primer bus y se pasearon un rato por el centro comercial. Comieron ahí y Louis pagó por los dos. Harry de nuevo notó que Louis no estaba comiendo demasiado, pero como todas las cosas que había notado de Louis desde que había vuelto, decidió ignorarlo, convencido de que quizá estaba actuando algo paranoico.

Harry todavía no preguntaba por la cicatriz en su mejilla. No creía que pudiera hacerlo pronto tampoco, así que empujó su preocupación a la parte trasera de su cerebro.

En el segundo bus en camino a la casa de Troy, Louis sacó un bolígrafo de la mochila de Harry y escribió su nombre en el dorso de su mano. Harry le quitó el bolígrafo y escribió el suyo en el antebrazo de Louis.

\- Acaso no somos adorables. – Exclamó Louis, riendo.

Harry quería besarlo, así que lo hizo sin importarle quién estuviera mirando.

**

Jugaron videojuegos, ordenaron pizza, escucharon música e intentaron bailar los dos juntos como si fueran Sandy y Danny en la última escena musical de Grease. Harry era Sandy y Louis era Danny, aunque Harry había sugerido en un principio que Louis fuera Sandy pero Louis había insistido en que sería mejor si él era Danny y Harry fuera Sandy.

\- Confía en mí, yo soy el mejor Danny Zuko después de John Travolta. Mi mamá lo dijo así que debe ser verdad.

Y entonces Louis había hecho los mismos gestos que el personaje. Harry había observado en silencio, pensando que se veía sexy. Bastante. Louis continuaba metido en su papel de Danny Zuko cuando Harry no soportó más la boba e innecesaria aura de amigos que había entre ellos. Se arrojó a Louis en dirección a la cama y se subió encima de él con sus piernas abiertas a cada lado de las caderas de Louis.

\- ¿Puedo darte una mamada? – Le preguntó con voz intensa y profunda; su cabello le caía al rostro oscureciendo sus ojos. Louis apenas se estaba recuperando del sorpresivo beso y del traslado de su cuerpo, así que sólo asintió como si estuviera en un trance. – Okay. – Susurró Harry, mirando hacia donde sus manos estaban en la pretina del jean de Louis. – Okay. – Repitió.

Esa fue su primera vez haciéndolo y esperó que lo hubiera hecho bien, aunque juzgando por los gemidos de Louis y la forma en la que se aferraba al cabello de Harry se convenció de que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

**

Harry estaba evitando la conversación que debía tener con Louis sobre Jonny.

Por más desagradable que fuera Jonny, Harry lo apreciaba y lo veía como a un hermano. En un año había ganado un lugar importante en su vida y además la aprobación de sus padres para pasar días completos en su compañía. Jonny le enseñó cosas que los hermanos mayores les enseñan a los más pequeños, no podía simplemente ponerse en su contra ahora que había comenzado a ser un imbécil.

Probablemente estaba celoso de que su tiempo libre lo pasaba con Louis en lugar de con él, pero igual Harry tenía un mal sentimiento asentado en su estomago al respecto y quería atrasar el encuentro lo más tarde que pudiera.

**

Estaban reunidos los cinco cuando cayeron en cuenta que no podían continuar actuando como si fueran sólo amigos. Harry quería tocar a Louis, quería abrazarlo y besarlo y estar con él todo el tiempo que fuera posible porque aún temía que su madre enloqueciera cuando se diera cuenta que aún se juntaba con él.

Si llegaba a su fin quería hacer que valiera.

Le comentó a Louis cuando entraron al baño juntos y Louis le dijo que podía decirles si quería, pero que si no se sentía completamente seguro podían esperar.

\- No quiero esperar, quiero tomar tu mano cuando yo quiera sin preocuparme de lo que ellos pensarán.

\- Entonces diles.

\- ¿No crees que nos juzgarán?

Louis sonrió de medio lado.

\- Estoy seguro que todos ellos saben que estaba follando con mi ex dos años atrás, no estaba siendo exactamente discreto cuando lo hacía.

\- Okay. – Dijo Harry, suspirando. - ¿Cómo lo hago? Te beso enfrente de ellos o les digo, hey, Louis es mi novio y tenemos sesiones de sexo oral bastante satisfactorias.

\- Oh Dios mío. – Exclamó Louis cubriéndose su boca, riendo encantadoramente. – Podemos salir tomados de la mano y si hacen preguntas digo algo como ‘bueno Liam, las parejas se toman de la mano, ¿no es cierto?’.

Harry aceptó hacerlo de esa manera.

Regresaron con el resto tomados de la mano y nadie los notó. Estaban demasiado ocupados con una conversación donde Niall contaba sobre la ocasión que Deo lo hizo reír tanto que vomitó. Estaba haciendo los gestos y los ruidos y Zayn y Liam estaban casi llorando de risa.

Harry se aclaró la garganta. No lo escucharon tampoco, así que volvió a hacerlo, en esa ocasión un poco más fuerte.

Zayn fue el primero que los miró, luego Liam, eventualmente Niall.

\- ¿Oh? – Exclamó Liam, luego su rostro se iluminó como si hubiera recordado algo. - ¿Sí lo eran entonces? ¿Desde entonces?

Louis miró a Harry con confusión, así que Harry le contó cuando Liam no estaba seguro si su amistad era igual como la de él y Zayn o si eran algo más. Harry no había contestado entonces, pero ahora sí podía, ahora se sentía seguro y lleno de apoyo con la mano de Louis unida a la suya.

\- Sí. – Respondió tratando de contener su sonrisa.

\- ¡Eso es genial! – Exclamó Liam acercándose para abrazarlos a ambos.

\- Uh… ¿Por qué están tomados de las manos? – Preguntó Niall de buen humor y algo confundido.

\- Bueno, Niall, las parejas se toman de la mano, ¿no es cierto? – Soltó Harry imitando a Louis. A su lado, Louis nunca había lucido más orgulloso.

\- Santa mierda. – Dijo Niall tomando su cabeza con ambas manos. – ¡Está sucediendo finalmente!

Zayn se acercó después que Liam para abrazarlos, luego Niall no esperó a que Zayn se apartara y abrazó a los tres. Liam los acompañó al final, extendiendo sus brazos para poder abarcar a los cuatro.

Ahora sólo faltaba que su mamá aceptara a Louis y entonces quizá podría decir que su vida era simplemente perfecta.

**

Tardaron dos semanas más en encontrar un momento que se sintiera  _preciso_  para hablar con Anne. Harry había estado probándola, hablando sobre Louis, mencionando pequeñas cosas que había aprendido gracias a él para ver cómo reaccionaba.

 _“Ya sabes lo que pienso de ese chico Harry”_ , decía sin ningún tipo de interés.

Cuando Harry le mencionó que había salido del reformatorio fue cuando recibió una nueva reacción.

\- ¿Lo estás viendo de nuevo? – Preguntó con una mano en su cintura. Estaban en el comedor y su mamá le había hecho su comida favorita. Considerando el ceño fruncido que lucía en su rostro Harry supuso que no era un buen momento para hablarlo, pero necesitaba hacerlo pronto para poder saber si la paz que había sentido desde que Louis había vuelto era temporal.

\- Eso quiero hacer, pero no me lo permite.

\- Tengo mis razones, ¿cierto?

\- Sí, pero… No es así. Lo juro, si pudiera escuchar por qué realmente lo metieron a un reformatorio entonces…

\- Sólo sé que los chicos que están en ese sitio o terminan en ese sitio no son buen portados y no quiero verte juntándote con uno de ellos. – Lo interrumpió casi con cansancio. - Las malas costumbres son contagiosas, Harry.

\- Pero Louis no es así.  

\- ¿Cómo es entonces?

\- Lo miró, ¿no es así? Vino a comer aquí y pudo notar que era agradable, no era irrespetuoso, no era nada de lo que ahora cree que es.

\- Eso fue antes de que todo el vecindario supiera que estaba en un reformatorio, sí. Louis para mí era un chico realmente encantador, un poco serio y distante, pero estaba bien. Ahora claramente no está para nada bien.

\- ¿Cómo puede saber eso? No lo conoce.

A Anne no le gustó cómo había sonado eso, así que terminó la conversación. Más tarde Harry bajó y la encontró frente a la tv en compañía de Robin.

\- ¿Recuerda a Louis? – Le preguntó. Anne elevó una ceja, interesada.

\- Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, es hijo de Mark. – Respondió Robin, sonriendo.

\- Salió del reformatorio finalmente.

\- Esas son buenas noticias. – Dijo Robin. Anne se aclaró la garganta.

\- ¿Puedo invitarlo a comer o a pasar el rato?

\- Harry. – Dijo Anne con molestia. – Ya hablamos sobre esto.

\- No es cierto.

\- ¿Ah, no? Recuerdo haber mantenido una conversación contigo por la tarde donde trataste de hacerme entender cómo me debía sentir hacia ese criminal.

\- Louis no es un criminal. ¿Verdad que Louis no es un criminal? – Le preguntó a Robin con desespero.

\- No lo conozco lo suficiente para saberlo, H, pero deberías escuchar a tu madre. No está impidiendo que te juntes con él para hacerte enojar, sino porque se preocupa por tu bienestar y futuro.

Harry frunció el ceño y negó con su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver Louis con mi bienestar y futuro? Obviamente no haré lo mismo que ustedes piensan que Louis hizo. Simplemente quisiera que todo volviera a ser lo mismo que antes. Me gusta ser su amigo, me agrada él como persona y no quisiera que perdiéramos contacto sólo porque mi mamá decidió creer algo totalmente absurdo.

Anne guardó silencio durante un par de segundos, como si estuviera tratando de organizar sus pensamientos. Gemma se unió a ellos y se sentó al lado de Harry. Eso lo hizo sentir mejor porque sentía como si tuviera a alguien de su lado.

\- Cuando la noticia empezó a correr. – Dijo Anne con voz neutra. – Cuando todos supieron que a uno de los chicos que se juntaba contigo, Liam, Zayn y Niall lo habían metido a un reformatorio en pedido de su propia madre, la gente empezó a hablar. Cada uno tenía historias para contar. Aparentemente le robó algo a la señora Taylor luego que ella le pidió que cuidara a su sobrino, era un juguete, pero la acción es lo que cuenta. Los Cooper dijeron que su hijo se había metido en problemas con Louis también.

Harry negó con su cabeza de nuevo. Los Cooper eran padres del idiota que disfrutaba de acosar a Louis. No era como Anne lo estaba contando y sintió impotencia de que la información estuviera torcida de una forma que afectara a Louis.

\- Los Bennett lo vieron maltratando animales. Kate Young lo conoce desde pequeño y dice que es un pervertido. – Harry quería ponerse de pie y retirarse. No tenía sentido nada de lo que contaban, todo era falso y ridículo. – Los Mills dicen que supieron que estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales con alguien mucho mayor que él. – Continuó esta vez más escandalizada. – Con un hombre, Harry.

Gemma hizo un sonido en su garganta, como si estuviera tratando de contener su risa. Harry se cruzó de brazos con indignación sintiendo un nudo en su estomago. Sintiendo tristeza más que nada.

\- ¿Qué hay con eso último? ¿Cómo puede ser algo que me prohíba ser su amigo? – Preguntó arriesgándose a que lo castigaran.

\- Probablemente quiera pervertirte, o algo peor.

\- ¿Algo peor?

\- Quizá tiene SIDA. – Respondió Anne con disgusto. – No estoy diciendo que sea una mala persona, sólo estaría más tranquila si dejaras de verlo.

Harry sonrió con amargura.

\- ¿Puedo hablar yo ahora? ¿Puedo explicar la versión de Louis? No, no. – Se apresuró a decir. - ¿Puede explicar él, mejor?

Anne lucía confundida. Gemma y Robin estaban intercambiando miradas.

\- No entiendo.

Harry soltó un bufido, se puso de pie, subió a su habitación, desbloqueó su teléfono y le mandó un mensaje a Louis.

Su mamá no conocía a Louis y nadie iba a impedir que saliera con Louis.

 **Harry:**   _Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero_ _,_ _te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero_

**

Cuando volvió a ver a Louis le contó lo que su mamá había dicho.

\- Lo siento, no creo que funcione si hablas con ella. – Dijo Harry con enorme tristeza y decepción.

\- No, yo creo que sí funcionará. Es tu mamá y debe ser una increíble mujer, si le cuento lo que pasó exactamente al menos no creerá que maltraté animales y que soy un maldito pervertido. No soy eso y nunca en mi vida he lastimado a un animal indefenso.

\- Lo sé, Lou.

\- Pero ella cree todas esas cosas y… necesito explicarle, de acuerdo, no quiero alejarme de ti y no estoy contigo por… – Louis respiró con profundidad. – No estoy contigo por un rato solamente. – Terminó mirando a Harry fijamente a los ojos.

\- Yo tampoco.

\- Necesito que deje de pensar así, si no hablo con ella entonces siempre creerá que soy una horrible persona cuando en realidad no soy tan terrible. Sí, quizá me follé a un hombre casi diez años mayor que yo pero no estaba pensando. – Dijo con voz rápida y ansiosa. - Ahora soy diferente, quiero decir que maduré pero no estoy seguro aún. Sólo sé que si pudiera cambiar algo no haría nada con mi ex y esperaría hasta estar contigo.

Harry suspiró.

\- Podemos ir ahora, si quieres. Regresará a casa en una hora, cuando salga del auto la encontramos y entonces la saludamos y le pides un minuto, sólo para explicar que no eres el monstruo que ella piensa que eres. Creo que apreciará el esfuerzo si la enfrentas.

\- Okay.

\- Okay. – Repitió Harry besando los labios de Louis.

**

Se sentía extraño de pie en una esquina con Louis a su lado a la espera de que el auto de su mamá se estacionara frente a su casa. El clima estaba nublado y oscuro, como si estuviera a horas de llover. Eso no ayudaba en lo absoluto porque hacía frío y estaba cansado y Louis ya había bostezado cuatro veces desde que habían llegado.

No había demasiado entusiasmo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó a Louis la quinta vez que bostezó.

Louis asintió repetidas veces, restregándose luego el rostro en un vano intento por desperezarse.

\- ¿Es ella? – Preguntó Louis al ver a un auto acercándose. Harry le dijo que sí. – Oh Dios. Estoy nervioso.

Harry tragó con fuerza mientras el auto de su mamá se estacionaba. Cuando empezó a prepararse para salir del auto tomó el brazo de Louis y ambos caminaron para interceptarla.

Anne gritó. Literalmente gritó de sorpresa y algo de horror al ver a Harry con Louis en su casa. Harry estaba genuinamente confundido por su reacción.

\- ¿Qué hace él aquí, Harry? – Preguntó mirando frenéticamente hacia la entrada de su casa.

\- Viene a explicar lo que…

\- No me importa. – Se apresuró a decir Anne apretando su bolso protectoramente contra su pecho.

Louis frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Piensa que me voy a robar su bolso? – Preguntó. Anne no dijo nada. – Señora Twist, aprecio demasiado a su hijo y he oído que piensa que hice algunas cosas que no son para nada ciertas.

\- ¿Ah no?

\- No. Nunca he lastimado a un animal, nunca he robado. No sé de dónde sacó la señora Taylor que robé uno de los juguetes de sus sobrinos, pero no es verdad. Probablemente lo perdió. Tampoco soy un pervertido.

\- ¿Ah no? – Repitió alejándose un poco más de Louis.

\- No. No estoy seguro en qué sentido se refirió Kate cuando dijo que yo era un pervertido, pero jamás me he acercado a ella de esa forma.

\- Porque eres gay. – Dijo Anne. Harry elevó sus cejas con sorpresa por lo directa que había sido con su argumento.

\- Sí. – Respondió Louis con voz firme. – Y en cuanto al hijo de los Cooper, en realidad es Matt el que solía molestarme.

\- Una vez llegué a la cancha y Matt estaba torciendo el brazo de Louis. – Dijo Harry para ponerle más peso a su defensa. – Y Louis no se defendió, lo cual me pareció tonto, porque Matt le estaba haciendo daño y… – Louis se cruzó de brazos, escuchando, esperando. – Como sea, Louis no es una persona que provoque problemas, así que si los Cooper dijeron que Louis era el que creaba problemas con su hijo, estaban mintiendo.  

\- Okay. – Exclamó Anne, pensativa. – Eso quiere decir que todo lo que contaron esas personas, que por cierto no tenían ninguna razón para no decir la verdad, ¿fue mentira?

\- Sí. – Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Mintieron los Mills cuando dijeron que estabas teniendo relaciones sexuales con un hombre mucho mayor que tú? – Le preguntó. – Porque eso está mal, Louis, y no quisiera que mi hijo fuera parte de tus amistades, porque no tengo idea cómo son el resto de tus amistades. Siendo honesta no quisiera que mi hijo tuviera algo que ver contigo. – Anne esperó por una respuesta. Louis no dijo nada. – Lo imaginé. – Dijo Anne eventualmente, ajustando su agarre en su bolso y abriéndose paso entre ellos para entrar a su casa.

Gemma estaba en la entrada mirando todo. Cuando Anne entró, Gemma salió y se puso de pie entre ellos.

\- Denle tiempo. – Les dijo a los dos. – Parece que no entendió nada de lo que trataron de decirle pero lo pensará toda la noche y lo pensará todos los días hasta que acepte que quizá no todo es tan dramático como ella creía.

\- Es mi novio. – Dijo Harry sin pensarlo.

\- ¿Qué? – Soltó Gemma casi ahogándose con su propia saliva. - ¿Quién?

\- Louis. – Respondió Harry, desconsolado. – Por eso está aquí, porque no quiere que mi mamá piense mal de él. Pero ahora todo está arruinado.

\- Oh Dios. – Susurró Gemma mirando a Louis.

\- No digas eso. – Dijo Louis caminando hasta estar al lado de Harry otra vez. – Voy a tratar de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Oh Dios. – Repitió Gemma mirándolos a ambos. – Oh no. – Dijo al ver la delicadeza con la que Louis tomaba las manos de Harry para luego besar el dorso de cada una.

\- Gemma ayúdanos. – Le pidió Harry. – Habla con ella y dile que Louis es bueno.

\- ¿Lo es? – Preguntó sin poder apartar su vista de sus manos unidas.

\- Lo soy. – Respondió Louis firmemente.

\- Okay. Te creo, sólo… Wow, esto es… es demasiada información por hoy.

\- Por favor convéncela de que Louis no hizo nada de lo que ella cree que hizo. – Le rogó Harry.

\- Está bien, voy a tratar. – Dijo Gemma soltando un suspiro. – No caería mal si Louis regresa mañana para intentar hablar con ella.

\- Okay, vendré mañana. – Prometió Louis.

Anne y Robin los estaban observando por la ventana.

Cuando Louis se retiró Harry subió a su habitación y rompió en llanto porque su mamá tenía el teléfono listo para hablar con la policía si Louis intentaba entrar.

**

Le dolía la cabeza y sus ojos estaban inflamados por llorar antes de irse a dormir. De hecho tenía un par de horas dormido cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar bajo su brazo.

Checó la hora y al ver que eran las 2am y que la llamada era de Louis su corazón se apretó dolorosamente.

\- ¿Lou? – Preguntó, aterrado. Inmediatamente escuchó gritos a través de la línea.

\- Ya sé por qué se fueron. – Explicó Louis con dificultad. – Es alcohólico, parece.

\- ¿Qué son esos gritos, Lou? ¿Estás bien? – Harry se sentó en su cama y tomó el teléfono con ambas de sus manos con la esperanza de que su brazo cubriera el sonido de su voz.

\- Mi papá está gritando y maldiciendo y rompiendo cosas. Creo que no recuerda que yo estoy aquí porque no ha mencionado mi nombre.

\- Oh, Lou. – Harry sabía que Troy parecía demasiado perfecto para ser real. – No hagas ruido, ¿de acuerdo? Quédate en donde estás y si llama tu nombre no contestes, escóndete en algún lugar seguro por favor.

\- Esto va a sonar estúpido, pero tengo algo de miedo. – Confesó entre una risa débil.

\- No es estúpido, yo estuviera aterrado si estuviera en tu situación ahora mismo. – Los gritos de Troy continuaban escuchándose, se reía y luego gritaba irracionalmente lleno de furia.

\- Como sea, te llamo por si… no sé, por si él entra y hace algo, lo que sea.

\- Louis.

\- No sé de lo que ese hombre es capaz. Quizá no hace nada, pero ¿y si hace algo, Harry? Y si me grita o me corre de su casa o me golpea o… o algo peor, no sé. Tengo miedo.

Harry cerró sus ojos con fuerza sintiéndose completamente inútil. No podía ayudar a Louis, no podía ir a su casa y traerlo a su habitación donde dormiría en tranquilidad. No podía hacer nada más que quedarse en la línea escuchando los gritos y el desastre que estaba provocando Troy.

\- Ojalá estuviera contigo. – Confesó Louis.

\- Lo que más deseo en este momento es que estés conmigo también. – Dijo Harry escuchando enseguida un sonido sordo. Louis soltó un  _“oh”_  lleno de miedo y ansiedad. – ¿Qué fue eso?

\- Arrojó algo contra la puerta de mi habitación. – Explicó en un susurro.

\- No digas nada, quédate donde estás Louis, por favor.

Hubo un momento de silencio por parte de Louis mientras Harry escuchaba al hombre forcejear contra la puerta.

\- ¡Georgia! – Gritó Troy. - ¡Abre la maldita puerta ahora mismo!

Louis terminó la llamada.

**

Media hora después le llegó un mensaje.

Harry no había dejado de llorar todo ese tiempo.

 **Will:**   _Estoy bien_

**

Louis estaba esperando por él cuando terminaron sus clases, pero era obvio para Harry que no regresarían a esa casa a pasar el rato ese día.

\- Hey. – Lo saludó Louis sonriendo.

\- Lou. – Harry se aproximó y tocó con cuidado la herida que había en su cuello. - ¿Qué hizo? ¿Cómo lo hizo? – Exigió saber con furia.

Louis negó con su cabeza, haciendo una mueca que parecía decir que no era importante. Harry quiso gritar, porque por supuesto que era importante.

\- No sabía quién era yo. – Explicó cuando Harry insistió un par de veces más. – Me preguntó quién era, le dije que era su hijo, que era Louis, pero no reaccionó. Me dijo que saliera de su casa y me resistí porque no tenía a donde ir, así que se abalanzó hacia mí y me tomó del cuello con sus dos manos y… – Harry tenía una expresión aterrada en su rostro mientras Louis le contaba. No sabía decidir quién era peor, Johannah o Troy. Louis había necesitado tomar un respiro por la rapidez con la que había respondido. – No sé qué fue lo que lo hizo detenerse exactamente, pero no dejé de decir “soy Louis, soy Louis, soy Louis”. No tenía planeado detenerme hasta que me quedara sin voz, pero entonces se detuvo y se quedó ahí, mirándome y llorando. Luego se fue a su habitación. Cuando desperté había un gran desayuno para mí en la mesa.

\- Lo siento tanto, Lou.

\- Supongo que recuerda lo que hizo y está arrepentido.

\- Eso no es… – Empezó a decir Harry cuando notó que la voz de Louis se oía resignada, como si estuviera por aceptar ese gran desayuno como signo de arrepentimiento y estuviera dispuesto a olvidar todo. – Dios, Louis.

\- ¿Se mira mucho? – Preguntó. Harry hizo una mueca y asintió. – Todavía podemos ir a tu casa para hablar con tu mamá, ¿verdad?

\- No con esa cosa ahí.

\- No tenía bufandas, lo siento.

\- Yo tengo. Puedo prestarte una para que puedas hablar con ella.

\- Okay. – Dijo Louis besando su mejilla. - Gracias.

**

Se apresuraron a llegar y entraron con rapidez y sigilo a la casa.

\- Robin estará aquí en cualquier momento. – Había explicado Harry mientras abría la puerta. Gemma no estaba, de hecho no había nadie dentro, y aunque Robin podía estar de su lado no iba a apreciar que Harry hubiera dejado a entrar a Louis cuando no había nadie ahí.

Louis asintió y subieron los escalones de dos en dos hasta llegar a su habitación. Harry corrió hacia su closet y empezó a buscar algo que pudiera ocultar las marcas de las manos de Troy en el cuello de Louis. Tenía dos suéters en sus manos que podían ayudarle a cubrir un poco, pero no encontraba la bufanda que recordaba que tenía desde hacía un par de años.

\- Es acogedora tu habitación. – Comentó Louis mirando los cuadros de fotos que había en su buró. – Se ve segura.

\- Un día vas a poder entrar y mi mamá nos traerá bocadillos y podremos estar dentro con la puerta asegurada sin que nadie piense mal. – Dijo Harry volteando a verlo sobre su hombro. Louis le sonrió y continuó mirando las fotos. – Aquí está. – Anunció Harry arrojando la bufanda. Louis la recibió justo en sus manos y sintió el material entre sus dedos, pensativo.

\- ¿Tú crees que me dé una oportunidad? – Preguntó, indeciso. Harry cerró las puertas de su closet y tomó a Louis de los hombros.

\- Tengo un buen presentimiento. Creo que Gemma habló con ella, no estoy seguro. Sólo… – Suspiró. – Siento que las cosas saldrán bien, de acuerdo, confía en mí. - Louis asintió, aunque aún se veía nervioso, como si sintiera que algo no estaba bien. – Usaré el baño antes de irme.

\- Okay.

Cuando estuvo listo finalmente salieron, esta vez con más rapidez con la que habían entrado.

Louis chocó con alguien. Harry había salido antes que él, así que notó cuando Louis se atrasó.

\- ¿Lou? – Al voltear todo el color se le fue de rostro. Su mamá estaba ahí, y Louis no traía puesta la bufanda aún.

\- ¿Harry? ¿Me puedes explicar qué hace él en nuestra casa? – Preguntó de brazos cruzados. Harry vio a Louis suspirar y tratar de ponerse la bufanda.

\- Quería hablar de nuevo con usted. – Respondió Louis. – Sobre lo que piensa que yo hice.

\- Oh, cierto. ¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que yo piense, exactamente?

\- Porque es la madre de Harry, y Harry me importa.

\- Hmm. – Anne no lucía tan molesta como la última vez, pero en su rostro se veía que no estaba exactamente feliz con que Harry hubiera dejado entrar a Louis, o de que aún estuviera juntándose con él cuando ella claramente había dicho que no lo hiciera. – Sabes, aprecio la insistencia, pero de verdad no me siento segura contigo en mi casa. ¿Podrías salir, por favor?

\- Mamá. – Dijo Harry con tono cansado. – No haga esto.

\- No, tú no hagas esto, Harry, no lo vuelvas a hacer jamás. Este chico es un criminal. – Louis iba a defenderse, pero Anne le dijo que se callara. – No me importa si lo hiciste o no, tu madre te envió personalmente a ese sitio, y yo como madre no me puedo ver en una situación tan extrema con Harry donde me sintiera obligada a hacerlo, así que no, Louis, no me importa qué hiciste, en realidad no quiero saber qué fue lo que sí hiciste, porque me siento incomoda con la idea de que tu propia madre te puso ahí. No eres un buen hijo, probablemente no eres un buen amigo tampoco. O una buena persona.

\- ¿No la ha visto a ella? – Preguntó Harry con ofensa, caminando cerca de Louis para tratar de alejarlo de Anne. – Es la peor madre del mundo, ¿qué mujer envía a su hijo por un año a un sitio como ese? ¿De verdad piensa que es una excusa que sólo porque Louis no se estaba portando bien debió haberlo enviado a un reformatorio?

\- No sé qué es lo que Louis hizo, y sólo por si ninguno de ustedes me escuchó, me siento en peligro con Louis en mi casa, ¿podrías irte por favor?

\- Señora Twist… – Empezó a decir Louis con derrota. Anne lo miró con sorpresa, como si no pudiera creer que no se fuera todavía. – Quiero a su hijo. – Contó, lo cual era cierto, pero no exactamente. Louis estaba hablando como un buen amigo. – Me preocupa, le deseo lo mejor y jamás, jamás, jamás haría algo para dañarlo emocionalmente o físicamente. Estoy aquí de nuevo porque no quiero perder su amistad y no quiero que sea un problema que nos sigamos viendo. Quisiera que pudiera creerme cuando digo que no hice todas esas cosas que usted piensa que hice. Soy un buen chico, lo prometo.

\- Como dije, Louis, aprecio tu dedicación pero lo que se me dificulta entender es por qué tu madre fue la que te envió ahí. No es una buena respuesta decir que fue porque no es una buena madre. Incluso las malas madres tienen sus límites.

\- Mi mamá me metió en ese sitio porque huía de casa constantemente cuando nuestra situación familiar se salía de control, lo cual ahora que lo pienso fue algo desagradable de mi parte, pero todos cometemos errores, ¿cierto? Nunca le falté el respeto a ella o a mis hermanas, nunca robé, nunca hice algo que me clasificara como un ‘pervertido’, nunca maltraté un animal. Dios, amo a los animales, jamás podría hacer algo que les causara dolor.

Anne ya no tenía los brazos cruzados, lo cual Harry tomó como un punto bueno para ellos.

\- No lo sé. – Dijo eventualmente, cansada. – Es muy rápido para decir que confío en que estás diciendo la verdad, tal vez antes debería tener una charla con tu madre. – Harry apretó su mandíbula. No creía que Johannah tuviera cosas buenas para decir de Louis, considerando lo que le había contado a Troy cuando intentó hacer que lo dejara en el reformatorio.

\- Okay. Eso suena bien. – Dijo Louis soltando con alivio el aire que había contenido en sus pulmones.

\- Cuando tenga tiempo lo haré, sólo para terminar con esto. – Louis y Harry asintieron al mismo tiempo. No eran exactamente buenas noticias, pero era un progreso. – Ahora puedes irte, y Harry se quedará en su habitación terminando su tarea.

\- No tengo. – Se apresuró a decir.

\- Genial, aún así te quedarás aquí. – Dijo con una sonrisa falsa. – Fue un gusto tenerte en mi casa de nuevo, Louis, la próxima vez procura preguntar si está bien que lo hagas en primer lugar.

\- Lo haré, lo siento por esto, de verdad.

\- No quiero que esto se vuelva a repetir.

\- Okay. – Prometió Louis.

\- Adiós, entonces.

Louis caminó un par de pasos hacia la salida cuando Anne lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

\- Si dices que no eres un chico problemático, ¿entonces qué explicación fantástica podrías darme acerca de esto? – Preguntó apuntando hacia su cuello. – No estaba eso ahí la última vez.

Harry maldijo en silencio. Había creído que no había visto nada, o que había olvidado preguntarlo. También no estaba muy seguro, pero Anne tenía la misma mirada como cuando le preguntaba a Harry si en realidad había tenido un buen día luego que Harry hubiera tenido de hecho un horrible día y le hubiera dicho que todo estaba bien. Había algo de preocupación ahí.

Louis estaba en silencio.

\- ¿Nada?

Louis le sonrió.

\- Que tenga un buen día Señora Twist.

Luego se fue.

**

Jonny estaba de visita en su casa y quería disfrutarlo pero sentía que todos estaban siendo unos hipócritas. Jonny estaba siendo un hipócrita porque sabía que Anne lo veía como un buen chico sólo porque no sabía cómo era realmente y porque todo el vecindario no había tomado como tarea colectiva hablar mal de él como entretenimiento.

Su mamá estaba siendo extremadamente amable con Jonny, casi como si lo estuviera fingiendo un poco, y no estaba seguro pero parecía también como si quisiera enviarle un mensaje con su comportamiento. Parecía decirle  _“soy amable con Jonny porque Jonny nunca ha estado en un reformatorio”_.

Harry se preguntaba qué haría si supiera que Jonny le daba alcohol y lo hacía coquetear con mujeres a la fuerza y lo chantajeaba y lo intimidaba cuando no quería hacer algo que Jonny le decía que hiciera.

Su amistad era abusiva, esa era la verdad. Quizá Jonny se preocupaba por él genuinamente y quizá lo quería como a un hermano de sangre, pero era un abusivo, era un imbécil, y sólo era agradable cuando Harry hacía lo que él quería.

En un punto Anne empezó a hablar de una forma que parecía enmascarar el nombre de Louis cuando decía  _“Me alegra tanto que Harry te tenga en su vida, considerando que podría tener otra clase de amigos” “Yo sé que puedo confiar en que no permitirías que alguien le hiciera daño a Harry, incluso si Harry está en contra de eso”_. Y todo era tan jodidamente tóxico que Harry necesitó excusarse y salir a tomar aire fresco.

 **Harry:**   _Mi mamá está siendo estúpida_

Louis le contestó de inmediato.

 **Will:**   _es tu mamá, sólo está tratando de protegerte_

Pero no era sólo eso, ¿cierto? Jonny y Anne eran como un equipo en contra de Louis, aunque no lo conocían en absoluto.

\- Hey, ¿qué haces? – Preguntó Jonny arrojando sin cuidado su brazo sobre los hombros de Harry.

\- Nada. – Respondió con desinterés. – Respirando. Pensando.

\- Ah. Pensando. – Jonny lo estaba mirando, mientras Harry miraba hacia el frente, ignorando totalmente su presencia. - ¿Estás molesto conmigo? No he hecho nada, ¿Verdad? No creo haber hecho algo para tenerte molesto.

\- Tú y mi mamá están siendo molestos. – Confesó Harry tocándose la nariz.

\- Estamos siendo algo molestos, sí, pero es divertido.

\- No es cierto, es molesto, y no me gusta cuando son así.

\- Lo siento. – Dijo Jonny ajustando su agarre, curvando su brazo frente al cuello de Harry. Harry sentía que lo estaba intentando ahorcar, no le llegaba una sensación agradable estando en esa posición. – Me contó que Louis vino aquí, fue algo tonto de su parte si hoy honesto.

\- Veo que mi mamá es tu nueva mejor amiga. – Comentó Harry con enojo.

\- Hey, sólo estamos tratando de ver por ti.

\- Sólo están siendo unos malditos entrometidos, eso es lo que están siendo por si no te has dado cuenta.

Jonny se rió, lo cual hizo que Harry se enojara más.

\- Sabes qué, Jonny, vete al diablo. – Soltó removiendo el brazo de Jonny de sus hombros.

\- Oh, vamos, H, no te enojes.

\- Vete al diablo. – Repitió.

\- El que se irá al diablo si vuelve a aparecer por aquí será tu amiguito Louis. – Dijo Jonny con advertencia. – Así que si vuelves a verlo, que te recomendaría que no lo hicieras por cierto, mas te vale decirle que no te busque de nuevo si no quiere problemas.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer si vuelve aquí? No creo que estés en una buena posición para ordenarme qué hacer, o para arrojar amenazas.  

\- Yo creo que sí. – Dijo Jonny, susurrando. Por alguna razón Harry se sintió más amenazado ahora que Jonny estaba hablando en voz baja. – Es todo un personaje ese tal Louis, a donde quiera que mencionaba su nombre escuchaba historias. Dando mamadas para poder tener una cama donde dormir, siendo un pequeño criminal para poder ser parte de un estúpido grupo, robando el dinero de su mamá para seguir con el romance que tenía con aquél pervertido que podría ser padre.

\- …Qué. – Dijo Harry sin fuerzas. Eso no sonaba para nada como era Louis pero al mismo tiempo sonaba exactamente a lo que pudo haber hecho. Harry estaba confundido y enojado por tener que escuchar todas esas cosas de la boca de Jonny y no de la de Louis.

\- Sí. – Dijo Jonny asintiendo. - Ese amigo tuyo es un criminal, Harry, y un marica. ¿Quieres que los demás empiecen a pensar que eres un marica también? ¿Tanto vale la amistad de un pobre perdedor que probablemente sólo te meterá en problemas?

\- No me importa. – Respondió rápidamente. No estaba pensando con coherencia, estaba pensando en Louis con quemaduras de cigarrillos en sus brazos y estaba pensando en la cicatriz que tenía en su mejilla.

Jonny elevó sus cejas, sorprendido y ofendido.

\- Debería. – Dijo. - Algo quiere de ti, no sé exactamente qué es, quizá quiere ganarse tu confianza y la de Anne para robarles, o quizá quiere follarte.

\- Basta. – Le pidió Harry en un susurro desesperado. – Vete de aquí.

Jonny se rió y empujó a Harry con su hombro al pasar al lado suyo.

\- Estoy entusiasmado por conocer a Louis. – Dijo extendiendo sus brazos. - Estoy muy entusiasmado por hacer pedazos su cara. – Agregó horrorizando a Harry y llenándolo de odio al mismo tiempo. – Sabes qué, deberías traerlo de nuevo aquí para tener una razón de hacerlo.

\- ¡Vete! – Le gritó para poder escuchar otra cosa además de sus carcajadas.

Cuando entró de nuevo a su casa deseó que Anne hubiera escuchado la conversación para que finalmente se diera cuenta de cómo era Jonny, pero Anne no estaba. Anne estaba sentada en el suelo con Gemma y Robin jugando a un estúpido juego de mesa.

**

El día era hermoso y Louis estaba de buen humor y estaba hablándole acerca de que había visto a sus hermanas y las había llevado a comer hamburguesas. Harry quería seguir la charla y contarle sobre las cosas geniales que habían sucedido en su día, pero aún continuaba pensando en el imbécil de Jonny y en las cosas que le había dicho.

\- ¿Louis? – Soltó en medio de una nueva historia que Louis estaba contando. Louis guardó silencio y le dio toda su atención, sonriendo. – Um… ¿recuerdas que mencioné a alguien llamado Jonny?

\- El tipo que quería saber por qué estaba en un reformatorio, ¿cierto? – Harry asintió. – Entonces sí lo recuerdo, ¿por qué?

Harry hizo una mueca torciendo su boca hacia un lado, dudando en contarle. No tenía por qué decirle algo, no era como si sus mundos se pudieran juntar de todos modos. Harry no lo permitiría después de lo que Jonny había dicho que le haría a Louis.

\- No quiero que tomes mal lo que voy a decir, pero Jonny es muy protectivo. – Contó con nerviosismo y miedo de arruinar algo. Louis asintió, incentivándolo a continuar. – Y conoce a muchas personas. Cuando le dije que te habían metido a un reformatorio por robar un banco en un traje de superhéroe…

\- Oh Dios mío, ¿lo contaste así? – Preguntó riendo con sorpresa, interrumpiéndolo.

\- Por supuesto que lo hice, fue una historia graciosa. Como sea, no me creyó, obviamente, pero pensé que lo había olvidado, así que… hace un par de días estuvo en mi casa y me dijo que te había investigado.

\- ¿En serio? – Louis no lucía cómodo. Harry se preguntó si era porque estaba al tanto de lo que pudo haber oído.

\- Sí. – Harry hizo una pausa, mirándolo, pero Louis ya no estaba encontrando sus ojos. – Me contó algunas cosas que hiciste en el reformatorio.

\- ¿Qué te contó? – Preguntó. Su voz se oía como si estuviera a punto de estallar en respuestas defensivas.

\- No te enojes por lo que voy a decir, no sé si es verdad, sólo estoy repitiendo lo que Jonny me dijo.

\- Okay. ¿Qué te dijo?

\- Que tuviste que hacer cosas malas para ser parte de un grupo, y que… um, también dijo que habías tenido que darles mamadas a unos tipos para poder dormir en una cama, o algo así. Probablemente no es verdad, por favor perdóname por ponerte en esta situación si no es verdad. Jonny es un idiota, perdón.

Louis no dijo nada.

\- Oh Dios. – Soltó Harry en un susurro, asumiendo que era verdad después de todo.

\- No sabes cómo era ahí, Harry. – Dijo Louis, miserable. - Tuve suerte de sólo haber hecho eso, pudo haber sido mucho peor. Al menos… Dios, al menos tuve opción. Pudo haber sido peor, pude haber hecho algo en contra de mi voluntad y… – Louis tragó con dificultad, cerrando sus parpados con fuerza, como si estuviera tratando de no tener imágenes de aquellos días. - No sabes cómo era ahí.

\- Lo siento tanto, Louis. – Dijo Harry en el momento que Louis terminó de hablar.

Inmediatamente lo envolvió entre sus brazos e ignoró el sándwich que descansaba casi intacto en el empaque sobre las piernas cruzadas de Louis. 

**

Harry se sentía más tranquilo ahora que Louis le había confesado todo lo que había hecho en el reformatorio. Le había contado que había tenido que intimidar a chicos menores que él, había sido horrible con ellos y había tenido que lastimarlos físicamente, dijo que se arrepentía todos los días de lo que había hecho, pero que había tenido miedo de ser visto como alguien débil en un sitio lleno de chicos abusivos.

Harry le creyó cuando Louis dijo que estaba arrepentido, porque Louis no era un chico violento. Le creyó a pesar de que no había arrepentimiento en sus ojos exactamente.

**

Algo que había notado y le preocupaba era lo poco que Louis comía. Lo había notado desde el primer día que había vuelto, y quizá había comenzado desde que su madre se olvidaba de hacer las compras y pasaban días enteros sin comida en la nevera. O quizá había comenzado en el reformatorio, quizá estaba acostumbrado a comer porciones pequeñas porque tal vez había tenido que ganarse el alimento en ese sitio.

Harry no tenía idea qué era exactamente, por qué no quería comer bien, pero decidió que era una conversación que le gustaría tener.

No creía que pudiera salir algo mal, considerando que habían hablado sobre las cosas sexuales que había tenido que hacerle a un grupo de chicos que creían que eran dueños del lugar y no habían tenido ningún problema, sino al contrario, luego de tener esa conversación se había sentido mucho más cerca de Louis.

Esperó un par de semanas para tratar de decidir si era algo que su preocupación general por Louis estaba creando o si en realidad había un problema en las pequeñas cantidades que comía.

A veces comía bien, a veces comía mal, a veces no comía nada. Harry no sabía qué significaba eso, pero cuando el sándwich de Louis quedó casi completo en su empaque una vez más cuando se reunieron a comer bajo el puente, Harry sintió que debía preguntar.

\- ¿No tienes hambre?

\- No, lo siento. – Respondió Louis con incomodidad. – Sé que quedamos en comer aquí, pero mi papá hizo una comida enorme y olía increíble así que comí antes de venir. No pude evitarlo, estaba hambriento. 

\- Oh. – Louis era un mentiroso horrible. No había mantenido el contacto visual y no había dejado de tocar sus manos con ansiedad. Su mamá siempre le decía ‘ _mírame a los ojos’_  cuando Harry le decía algo que usualmente era una mentira, y siempre lo delataba el hecho de que no podía mentirle a la cara, tenía que mirar hacia otro lugar y eso justamente había hecho Louis. - Lou. – Lo llamó con nerviosismo. Louis le sonrió y le dio una mordida al sándwich, tal vez para que Harry dejara de preguntar. - ¿Por qué no comes?

\- Porque comí antes de venir, ya te dije. – Explicó con confusión.

\- No me refería a eso, es sólo que… me he dado cuenta que nunca terminas lo que comes, ni siquiera en tu casa aquella vez que comí contigo y Troy.

\- No sé de qué hablas. – Dijo ajustándose su abrigo y guardando el sándwich en el empaque.

\- Estás muy delgado. – Comentó, y quizá su tono de voz tenía demasiado desagrado, pero no le gustaba la situación.

\- Oh, gracias Sherlock. Se te olvidó la parte donde pasé un año en un maldito reformatorio comiendo porciones mínimas.

\- Exacto. – Dijo Harry tratando de pensar una forma de decir lo que pensaba sin sonar como si lo estuviera juzgando. – Si yo fuera tú, estuviera comiendo todo lo que tocara mis manos pero tú no pareces entusiasmado por la comida y me estaba preguntando si había algún problema.

Louis sonrió con amargura.

\- Bueno, tienes suerte de no ser yo, ¿no es así? No tienes que preocuparte en comer todo lo que tocan tus manos y ciertamente no tienes idea cómo se comportaría alguien que acaba de salir de un reformatorio.

\- No te pongas así. – Le pidió Harry con voz pequeña. No había sido su intención molestarlo, de hecho jamás había imaginado que ese tema sería más delicado que lo que había hecho en el reformatorio.

\- Entonces deja de molestarme.

\- ¿Te estoy molestando? – Preguntó casi herido. – No quise hacerlo, sólo estaba preocupado. – Louis se restregó el rostro, frustrado. - No quisiera que te enfermeras, Lou.

\- Hey, estoy bien.

\- No comiste nada con tu papá, ¿verdad?

\- Harry, estoy bien.

\- Mírame a los ojos y dime que comiste esa deliciosa comida que preparó tu papá entonces. – Pidió Harry arriesgándose a obtener una reacción negativa de Louis.

\- No lo voy a hacer.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque es jodidamente ridículo lo que estás pidiendo. No entiendo por qué no me crees.

\- Y yo no entiendo por qué no puedes simplemente sostener mi mirada y decirme qué fue lo que comiste antes de venir aquí.

\- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Es por qué no me comí el maldito sándwich?

\- No.

Louis sacó el sándwich del empaque y empezó a comérselo. Dio grandes mordidas y lo pasó con el jugo de naranja que Harry había comprado.

\- ¿Ves? Ya no queda nada, comí, hice lo que querías, espero estés muy feliz ahora.

Harry soltó un suspiro y observó a Louis arrojando el empaque lejos de él, como si quisiera ver ningún vestigio del sándwich cerca de su territorio.

\- No estés molesto conmigo, Louis, es sólo que… – Harry soltó un sonido frustrado. - No quiero que te enfermes, ¿de acuerdo?  

\- No, sé lo que estás haciendo. – Dijo Louis poniéndose de pie. – Ahora estás tratando de actuar como si estuvieras preocupado, cuando en realidad sólo estabas siendo un molesto idiota por algo que sacaste de la nada.

\- ¿Qué? Claro que no. – Harry se puso de pie también.

\- Estaba de muy buen humor y tuviste que arruinarlo. ¿No se supone que deberías hacer lo contrario?

\- Hey, no digas eso. De verdad estoy preocupado.

\- Me comí el sándwich por ti y ni siquiera tenía hambre. No llevamos ni siquiera un mes saliendo apropiadamente y ya estás obligándome a hacer cosas que no quiero, ¿qué será después? ¿Me vas a golpear cuando no lo haga?

Harry frunció el ceño. Apreciaba a Louis, de verdad lo hacía, pero no podía lidiar con esa faceta suya. Louis no le estaba dando el crédito suficiente, no se detenía a pensar en que Harry estaba manejando la situación increíblemente bien. No lo juzgó cuando supo todas las cosas horribles que había hecho en el reformatorio, lo esperó todo un maldito año y tuvo que conformarse con mensajes porque Louis no podía hacer llamadas.

Y ahora sólo porque había empezado a sentir preocupación por algo completamente justo como el hecho de que su maldito novio no estaba comiendo bien, Louis lo trataba como si hubiera hecho todo mal desde el comienzo o como si lo demás hubiera perdido valor.

\- Estás siendo un imbécil. – Le dijo Harry con molestia.

\- Bien. Me alegra que lo hayas notado, porque tú fuiste un imbécil primero.

\- No puedes culparme por haberte puesto de mal humor cuando lo único que hice fue preocuparme. – Harry era consciente de que su voz estaba aumentando de volumen, pero no podía evitarlo a esas alturas.

\- No estás preocupado porque no hay absolutamente nada por lo cual preocuparse, no puedes tener algo en contra de mí sólo porque no comí lo suficiente cuando estuviste en la casa de mi papá. Eso es ridículo. ¿No te han dicho que tal vez tengas problemas? – Preguntó apuntando a su cabeza. Harry ignoró eso.

\- No fue sólo esa ocasión, lo haces todo el tiempo.

Louis frunció el ceño y se alejó de Harry. Luego lo observó por un rato como si no pudiera creer lo que había escuchado.

\- ¿Me estás espiando ahora?

\- ¡No!

\- Sabes qué, esto es demasiado. Estás siendo molesto e idiota y no puedo estar cerca de ti ahora mismo.

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio? 

Louis pateó el cartón del jugo y se fue sin voltear atrás. Harry estaba demasiado enojado como para sentir que debía seguirlo, así que murmuró un  _“maldito idiota”_  y regresó a su casa. 

** 

No sabía cómo funcionaba eso, lo que sea que hubiera ahora entre él y Louis, porque Louis no había llamado desde hace días y Harry no tenía el valor de preguntarle si todo estaba bien, no sabía si lo único que necesitaban era un poco de espacio, así que empezó a pasar el rato con Jonny y el resto de los chicos otra vez, sólo para no pensar demasiado en ese problema.

Liam preguntaba por Louis como si Harry supiera todo lo que hacía en sus días, o como si hubiera dejado de existir fuera de Louis y ahora sólo fuera HarryLouis y era algo molesto sobre todo porque no estaban en los mejores términos y no quería hacerles ver eso.

Y no era porque no confiara en ellos, no, era porque no estaba seguro si su pelea era algo importante. Nunca había discutido con Louis de esa manera sobre un tema tan tonto, en realidad no creía que fueran a pasar tantos días sin comunicarse, pero aparentemente era un tema delicado para Louis, lo cual suponía Harry que el hecho de que no comiera entonces sí era un problema.

Jonny ya no estaba siendo un imbécil, aunque aún continuaba tratando de buscarle a una chica con la cual pudiera perder su virginidad. Harry le explicaba que quería esperar hasta al menos tener 18, pero Jonny decía que sólo los perdedores follaban hasta los 18, lo cual lo llevó a pensar sobre su vida sexual con Louis y sobre lo que harían eventualmente.

Sólo se masturbaban y se hacían sexo oral, lo cual estaba bien porque era mucho más de lo que Harry hacía antes de que Louis fuera parte de su vida. Tenía curiosidad de ver qué pasaría si llegaban más lejos, pero también tenía algo de miedo. Pensó en que Louis ya lo había hecho con aquél hombre mayor, así que probablemente estaba esperando a que Harry se abriera y lo hiciera con él. Incluso tuvo un momento de inseguridad donde se preguntó si Louis lo dejaría si no follaban pronto, pero luego pensó que Louis no haría eso porque Louis no era así, pero de nuevo, Louis tampoco parecía propenso a crear una tormenta en un vaso de agua por temas pequeños y era justamente eso lo que había hecho días atrás.

Harry estaba confundido y caliente por tanto pensar en cómo sería el sexo con Louis, pero suponía que debía esperar a cerciorarse de que las cosas con Louis estuvieran bien en primer lugar.

**

 **Will:** _Me encontré con tu mamá por accidente mientras paseaba con mis hermanas. Me invitó a pasar el rato en tu casa, ¿está bien si voy?_

El mensaje le cayó por sorpresa y aún tenía algo de resentimiento por lo que Louis le había dicho, pero le entusiasmó que su mamá lo hubiera invitado, aún así en su respuesta trató de sonar cortante. 

 **Harry:** _Mi mamá? Eso es raro. Sí, por qué no_

 **Will:** _Quiero disculparme apropiadamente contigo_

 **Harry:** _Okay_

 **Will:** _Estaré ahí a las 6pm_

Cuando miró a su mamá la envolvió en un abrazo y le dijo que la quería.

\- Veo que te llegaron las noticias. – Dijo de buen humor.

\- Gracias por intentarlo, significa mucho para mí.

\- Sí, sí, déjame respirar ahora, ¿quieres?

Le ayudó a preparar la comida mientras hablaban de todo y nada, hasta que Anne le pidió que le hablara un poco de Louis, cómo era su amistad, qué hacían para entretenerse. Harry le dijo que salían a comer y que jugaban videojuegos y charlaban y escuchaban música. Anne elevó una ceja al escuchar que salían a comer, y quizá había sido un error de Harry, quizá se había escuchado demasiado raro, pero Anne no preguntó nada más.

\- Tenemos que hornear más galletas, Jonny también estará aquí.

\- ¿Jonny? – Preguntó, palideciendo.

\- ¿No creíste que no lo invitaría, cierto? Jonny es tu amigo también, además por lo que tengo entendido Louis y Jonny no se conocen, creo que sería fantástico si se conocieran, podrían salir los tres juntos.

Harry no creía que eso fuera posible, y ahora no se sentía para nada feliz. Se sentía aterrado y nervioso y no estaba esperando con ansias a que Louis y Jonny llegaran a su casa.

**

Era complicado estar alrededor de Louis sin poder tocarlo, y era aún más complicado sabiendo que no podía robarle caricias porque no estaban en buenos términos. Se suponía que debía estar molesto con él —lo estaba—, pero estaba aún más ansioso de arreglar la relación entre Anne y Louis, y además tratar de mantener el orden con Jonny.

Cuando quedaban solos los tres, Jonny hacía comentarios como _“eres bastante popular por acá, Louis, todos saben acerca de ti”_ , _“cuéntanos algo que no sepamos, estoy seguro que a Harry le encantaría saber algo nuevo”_ y _“bueno yo y Harry no sabríamos de eso, ¿cierto? A nosotros nos gustan las mujeres”_. Era molesto porque Louis tenía que quedarse callado a pesar de que podría callarle la boca tomando la mano de Harry y besando el dorso, o simplemente podría ganar el argumento besándolo enfrente de Jonny, pero en cambio había tenido que sonreír amablemente para no provocar futuros problemas.

\- Ahora que estamos sentados aquí en una visita apropiada, ¿por qué no nos cuentas más sobre ti, Louis? – Preguntó Anne. Gemma y un chico que Harry sólo había oído en menciones estaban sentados con ellos también. Robin no estaba.

\- Um, no sé qué decir. – Confesó Louis sonriendo.

\- ¿Estás viviendo con tu mamá todavía? – Preguntó Anne ayudando a darle un rumbo a la conversación.

\- No, estoy viviendo con mi papá.

\- ¿Con el amigo de Robin? – Harry se ocupó mordiendo el vaso desechable que tenía en las manos. Anne los había comprado especialmente para la ocasión y no quiso pensar que lo había hecho sólo porque no quería los gérmenes de Louis en uno de los vasos que usaban regularmente.

\- No, con Troy.

\- ¿Quién es Troy? – Preguntó Anne haciendo que Harry suspirara con algo de enfado.

\- Mi papá biológico. Es agradable ahí, él es cool.

\- Bueno, no pude evitar notar que tienes muchas hermanas esta mañana cuando nos encontramos, Harry apenas soporta a Gemma, y eso que sólo tiene una, deberías darle tips para tener más paciencia. – Dijo Anne haciendo sonreír a todos. Jonny no estaba realmente sonriendo o prestando atención, estaba mirando a Louis con intensidad, como si estuviera controlándose a hacer algo. Estaba sentado al lado de Harry y Louis estaba sentado en otro lugar, lejos de Harry.

\- Hey, soy un buen hermano, ¿verdad Gemma? – Preguntó Harry fingiendo que estaba pasando un buen rato.

\- No estás mal.

\- Soy el mejor hermano del mundo y me amas. – Insistió Harry haciendo sonreír a Louis genuinamente sin ningún tipo de tensión en su expresión.

\- ¿Qué piensa Troy acerca de que estuviste en un reformatorio? – Preguntó Anne.

\- Nada.

\- Oh, vamos, algo debe pensar. – Dijo Jonny. Harry negó con su cabeza.

\- No estoy seguro, creo que no le interesa dónde estuve, es como si sólo hubiera querido de regreso a su hijo sin importar qué hice.

\- ¿Él sabe lo que hiciste? – Preguntó Anne.

\- Mi mamá le contó todo, sí.

\- ¿Qué le dijo?

\- Mamá. – Soltó Gemma rodando los ojos. – Se supone que debe ser una visita agradable y estás actuando como si fueras la policía.

\- Está bien. – Le dijo Louis. – Le contó todo lo que usted escuchó, supongo, pero él no le creyó, así que me aceptó en su casa.

\- ¿Entonces vives con Troy y su familia? – Preguntó, curiosa. Gemma soltó un bufido y se puso de pie junto con su acompañante. Ambos abandonaron el lugar y salieron. Harry quería retirarse también, quería tomar el brazo de Louis y decirle _“okay, es tu turno para disculparte”_. Eso era lo más importante de todos modos.

\- Vivimos los dos solos de hecho.

\- Oh, ¿dónde está su familia?

Harry se aclaró la garganta con incomodidad. Si Anne continuaba así el que tendría que disculparse sería él.

\- Se separó de su esposa y ella se quedó con su hija. Ambas abandonaron la casa.

\- Todas tus hermanas son medias hermanas entonces. – Dijo Anne, pensativa. Louis le dijo que sí. - ¿No tienes ningún hermano? – Louis le dijo que no, Anne asintió. – Quizá eso fue lo que te faltó, sabes, he leído que cuando un hombre se cría entre mujeres puede ser un factor cuando... ya sabes, cuando empiezan a descubrir su sexualidad.

\- Oh Dios mío. – Soltó Harry con enfado. - ¿Podemos charlar nosotros tres por un momento ahora, mamá? ¿A solas?

Anne se rió y palmeó la pierna de Louis en lo que pudo ser una disculpa, Harry lo interpretó de esa manera y no podía esperar para preguntarle a Louis qué había pensado honestamente por lo directa que había sido su mamá con él.

\- Finalmente a solas. – Dejó salir Jonny con una sonrisa maliciosa una vez que Anne estuvo fuera de sus campos visuales.

Jonny estuvo entre ambos charlando de chicas y sobre cosas grotescas para incomodar a Louis, pero lo que no sabía era que estaba incomodando a Harry también. Louis se pasaba sus manos por su rostro, claramente ansioso y molesto de tener que perder el tiempo escuchando la conversación ofensiva de Jonny, mientras Harry jugaba con sus propias manos deseando que las de Louis estuvieran unidas a las suyas.

\- Por cierto, ¿te contó Harry que te investigué? – Preguntó Jonny dejando caer su brazo en la rodilla de Louis.

\- Sí. – Respondió Louis sin ningún tipo de reacción en su rostro. Harry se quedó en su lugar, escuchando.

\- Eres todo un personaje. – Continuó Jonny de buen humor. – Aunque no eres muy discreto cuando haces lo tuyo, ¿no es así?

\- No sé a qué te refieres.

\- Me refiero a las cosas que has hecho y que todos saben porque no te tomaste la molestia de ocultarlo.

\- No me siento avergonzado por lo que hice, así que no veía una razón por la cual ocultarme. – Dijo Louis, lo cual era mentira, tal vez, porque si Jonny se refería a las cosas que hizo en el reformatorio entonces Louis sí estaba bastante avergonzado, aunque tal vez Louis se refería al amante mayor que había tenido.

\- Sabes, eso es lo que me molesta de las personas como tu... – Empezó a decir Jonny, no había tanta ofensa como Harry lo había esperado, era más como si Jonny se sintiera curioso por argumentar sobre cierto tema con Louis sin querer causar problemas, simplemente porque quería ver cómo pensaba y qué razones tenía para hacer lo que hacía. Ahora, Louis no conocía a Jonny así que quizá lo tomaba mal. Harry se preparó mentalmente para la reacción de Louis.

\- ¿Personas como yo?

\- Ya sabes.

\- No, no sé. ¿Qué tenemos de diferente tu y yo?

Harry soltó un suspiro y pasó sus dedos por su cabello, esperando, escuchando, observando.

\- Bueno, primeramente, a ti te gusta que te la metan por el culo, a mi no, muchas gracias.

\- Oh, cierto, porque eso nos vuelve especies totalmente diferentes.

\- Seamos honestos, eso nos hace diferentes, pero ese no es el punto, lo que quería decir era que, uno respeta lo que les gusta a ustedes en la cama, pero no por eso tienen que alardear que se están cogiendo a un hombre, peor en tu caso, a un hombre que bien podría ser tu padre. Da asco.

\- Jonny. – Susurró Harry tocando su brazo, tratando de detenerlo.

\- Bueno, Jonny, yo no estoy diciendo qué clase de perfume debes usar y definitivamente no te estoy diciendo que tengo el estomago revuelto a causa de tu elección en fragancias, ¿cierto?

Jonny se rió.

\- Eres listo, ya veo. – Dijo, pensando. – Las mujeres no pueden mezclarse con los hombres, Louis, como cuando eres niño y tienes tu club de _“las niñas no están permitidas”_.

\- Nunca tuve uno.

\- Felicidades. – Se apresuró a decir Jonny. – Como decía, no pueden mezclarse, son diferentes, no hay ningún tipo de entendimiento porque las niñas quieren jugar con sus muñecas y sus juegos de té, mientras los niños quieren hacer algo totalmente diferente, así que no se mezclan. Es igual con las personas como tú y las personas como Harry y yo.

Harry apretó sus labios, sonriéndole exclusivamente a Louis, como diciendo _“lo sé, lo sé, sólo aguanta un par de minutos más”_.

\- Tú estás pensando en tus cosas, no tengo idea en qué piensen los maricas, pero puedo hablar por Harry y por mí, y decir que honestamente no me importa qué piensen, pero me siento incomodo cerca de ti por no saber exactamente si estás tratando de meterte en mis pantalones.

Esta ocasión fue el turno de Louis en reírse.

\- Nah, amigo, no eres de mi tipo.

\- ¿Qué hay de Harry? ¿Él está a salvo también? – Preguntó. Louis dejó de reírse y sostuvo su mirada con la de Harry, pensando. – ¿Ves? Ese es mi punto, encuentro realmente interesante tu insistencia en ser amigo de Harry, y quisiera saber ahora mismo qué es lo que quieres de él y por qué te importa tanto que Anne te acepte y crea que no eres un patético criminal marica.

\- No veo por qué debo darte una explicación a ti. – Dijo Louis cruzándose de brazos.

\- Soy su mejor amigo. – Respondió Jonny como si fuera obvio.

Louis se contuvo una risa que hizo que Jonny frunciera el ceño y volteara a ver a Harry.

\- ¿Por qué quieres ser amigo de un marica, Harry? – Le preguntó con ofensa. – No lo entiendo, por más que intento racionarlo en mi cabeza no encuentro una respuesta coherente.

\- Las cosas son como son. – Respondió Harry dejando caer sus hombros con pesadez.

\- Te quiere follar. – Soltó Jonny, a lo cual Louis dijo _“hey”_ porque eso era llegar demasiado lejos y de forma innecesaria. – Es cierto, y si no es así entonces nombra una cosa por la que quieres ser su amigo. – Se dirigió a Louis. - Y por qué quieres que Anne te crea.

\- No. – Dijo Louis con finalidad.

\- ¿Lo ves ahora? – Le preguntó Jonny a Harry. - No quiere responder porque lo que dije es verdad. Probablemente quiere robarle a tu familia y tú estás siendo parte de eso, Harry. Piensa.

\- No soy un ladrón.

\- ¿Ah no? Me contaron cómo le hacías para poder visitar al pervertido que te estaba follando. – Louis frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada para defenderse. – Robabas dinero del bolso de tu mamá. Sí, para la otra procura no contarle tus aventuras a nadie.

\- ¿Conociste a Stan? – Preguntó, lo cual oh, okay, lo cual hacía que fuera verdad lo que Jonny estaba diciendo. Harry no se escandalizó porque había hecho algo similar también con todos esos buses que estaba tomando hacia la casa de Louis.

\- No personalmente, pero tu nombre resuena en las cabezas de todos. Louis, oh, Louis, el que prácticamente asaltó sexualmente a aquél chico masturbándolo a la fuerza. _“Déjame hacerlo, te va a gustar”_ , resulta que no le gustó en absoluto.

Louis se aclaró la garganta e intentó acercarse a Harry. Jonny no se lo permitió, lo empujó y eso hizo que Louis se pusiera tenso.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó Jonny. – Aléjate de él.

\- Voy a despedirme. – Dijo Louis rehusándose a hacer contacto visual con Jonny. Harry sólo quería escuchar la disculpa de Louis, quería terminar con todo eso y volver a como estaban antes. No le importaba lo que Jonny estaba diciendo. Jonny no debía saber todas esas cosas de todos modos, no era justo para Louis que las supiera.

Jonny miró a Louis intensamente a los ojos, como si tratara de enviarle una advertencia con su mandíbula apretada y su ceño fruncido y su mirada penetrante.

\- Okay. – Dijo entrando a la casa, empujando con más fuerza de lo necesario a Louis desde su hombro.

\- Es un imbécil, lo sé. – Dijo Harry de repente, tan pronto como Jonny se retiró. – Lo siento, no sabía que él estaría aquí.

\- Es protectivo, lo entiendo, probablemente yo haría lo mismo si fuera él. – Dijo Louis sonriendo con cansancio. – Escucha, las cosas que dijo...

\- No me importa que fue lo que Jonny dijo, me importa lo que tú tienes para decir.

\- Era un idiota entonces, Harry, no debí robarle dinero a mi mamá, no debí hacer nada, Dios, debí haberme quedado encerrado en mi habitación.

\- Sabes qué, no me importa qué hiciste en el pasado, me importa lo que estás haciendo ahora, y si tengo bien entendido me pedirías disculpas, ¿cierto? por lo que dijiste aquél día.

Louis soltó un suspiro cargado de ansiedad.

\- Cierto. – Repitió. Estaban frente a frente a una distancia razonable y Harry sólo quería cerrar el espacio entre ellos y sentir el tacto de Louis otra vez. – Sí es un problema, siempre ha sido un problema, y ni siquiera sé por qué empecé a hacerlo, quizá fue porque cada vez que comía algo mi mamá me miraba como si no me mereciera esa comida, así que intenté comer porciones mínimas, y sólo cuando nadie estaba. Cuando entré al reformatorio era más fácil porque no tenía otra opción más que aceptar lo que me daban. – Louis suspiró de nuevo. – Luego me di cuenta que era un problema porque había toda esa comida en la nevera, todos esos dulces y todo ese dinero en mis bolsillos, y no lo estaba usando, no quería usarlo, y no sé por qué. Eso me molestó, saber que tenía un problema y que no podía solucionarlo.

\- Pero querías solucionarlo, eso es bueno. – Dijo Harry, acercándose sólo un poco.

\- Aún quiero solucionarlo, pero es difícil, y sé que suena estúpido, de acuerdo. No puede ser complicado comer, pero lo es, y eso me molesta porque me hace sentir que no estoy en control de mi vida y mi cuerpo y mi mente, así que cuando me dijiste que lo habías notado me enojé conmigo mismo por hacer que ese problema llegara tan lejos que tuviste que mencionarlo.

\- Lo siento.

\- No, yo lo siento. – Dijo Louis acercándose un paso más. – No debí gritarte, no debí decirte nada de lo que dije, fue estúpido de mi parte. Por favor perdóname.

\- Te perdono. – Dijo Harry, acercándose otro paso. Louis sonrió. – Ahora quiero pedirte disculpas por mi mamá. No debió hacerte todas esas preguntas, sobre todo enfrente de Jonny. Y por supuesto también te pido disculpas por Jonny. No entiendo por qué es mi amigo, pero... lo aprecio.

\- Lo entiendo.

\- Yo no, honestamente. Es un imbécil, antes veía cosas buenas en él pero ahora es sólo esa parte, es un imbécil todo el tiempo.

\- Tal vez está celoso. – Dijo Louis, lo cual era absurdo, pero hizo reír a Harry de todas formas. – Estás pasando todo tu tiempo conmigo, quizá quiere que pases algo de tiempo con él también.

\- He pensado que está siendo protectivo, pero siento que sólo está siendo un imbécil, sólo eso, sin ninguna razón para justificar. Quizá tengas razón, pero no sé. No sé qué pensar de él. – Harry hizo una pausa, pensando en que probablemente debería contarle que Jonny había dicho que quería golpearlo, sólo para ver si al oírlo cambiaba de parecer y decía que no era protectivo y no estaba celoso, sino que era un completo imbécil.

No lo hizo, no lo mencionó para nada.

\- Mejor me voy. – Dijo Louis luego de un rato de silencio. – Si soy honesto creí que podría besarte ahora. Siento que no nos vemos desde hace años.

\- Lo sé. – Dijo Harry, sonriendo, acercándose un paso más. – Puedes hacerlo rápido.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Ya estamos en nuestro espacio personal, si lo haces rápido, muy rápido, quizá nadie se dé cuenta que lo hicimos.

Louis sonrió y tocó su brazo, sólo sintiendo la textura de su abrigo.

\- Okay.

El beso fue demasiado fugaz y Harry se quedó deseando más. Pero eso ya era algo, al menos tenía más de lo que tenía un segundo atrás.

\- Eso fue increíblemente rápido. - Comentó Harry con un gesto triste. Louis se rió.

\- Lo sé. Lo haré de nuevo.

El segundo beso fue un par de segundos más largo que el anterior, y quizá más arriesgado, pero funcionó. Harry se llevó sus dedos a sus labios para sentirlos, alucinado de que hubiera ocurrido en primer lugar. Un día Louis lo iba a besar en ese mismo sitio pero no tendrían que hacerlo a escondidas de nadie, porque a nadie le iba a importar que lo hicieran.

\- Adiós. – Dijo Louis sonriendo aún.

\- Me mandas un mensaje tan pronto como llegues a casa. – Le pidió Harry.

\- Lo haré.

Harry lo observó irse por un momento, luego entró.

Lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Jonny para decirle lo imbécil que había sido con Louis, pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte. Incluso lo buscó en el baño pero el cubículo estaba vacío.

\- ¿Mamá? ¿Dónde está Jonny?

\- Pensé que estaba contigo, ¿Louis se ha ido?

\- Sí, se acaba de ir.

\- Hablaremos sobre esto más tarde, pero es un chico bien portado.

\- Lo es.

\- Quizá pueda funcionar. – Confesó Anne, sonriendo. Harry estaba agradecido por el hecho de que su mamá le estuviera dando otra oportunidad a Louis, pero ahora sólo le importaba enfrentar a Jonny.

\- ¿Dónde está Jonny? – Le preguntó a Gemma cuando pasó por su lado.

\- No sé, ¿quizá se fue? De hecho estoy segura que se fue.

\- No se despidió. – Dijo Harry, extrañado.

Salió de la casa otra vez y caminó hacia la calle para tratar de ver si podía alcanzar a Jonny. No iba a permitir que se fuera sin antes no haberle dicho que era un imbécil.

A la distancia, no muy lejos, le llamó la atención el pequeño grupo de personas que había fuera de una casa. Eran aproximadamente cuatro chicos y estaban entretenidos con algo.

Harry no pensó, simplemente emprendió su camino hacia ese sitio.

Conforme se iba acercando podía escuchar sus risas, y también pudo ver a dos chicos más en el suelo, forcejeando.

\- Oh Dios. – Susurró Harry antes de empezar a correr.

Cuando estuvo más cerca pudo ver que ambos estaban heridos, había sangre en sus rostros. Jonny tenía sangre en su nariz y unas líneas rojas en el centro de su rostro que sólo podían ser culpa de las uñas de Louis por sus intentos desesperados de quitárselo de encima.

En el rostro de Louis había una línea de sangre saliendo de su ceja izquierda, la mayor parte de la sangre se estaba quedando en su ojo izquierdo y Jonny no dejaba de golpearlo, de impactar su puño en el rostro de Louis mientras Louis sólo estaba tratando de salir de ahí.

\- ¡Detente! – Gritó Harry empuñando el material de la camisa de Jonny, tirando de él en vano. – ¡Jonny por favor, detente ahora mismo!

Jonny no se estaba deteniendo y Harry estaba entrando en pánico. Pensó en gritar hasta que su mamá saliera, pero juzgando por el caos no iba a necesitar hacerlo. Se quedó ahí con las manos en su cabeza, pensando en algo. Los segundos se sentían como minutos.

Intentó tirar de nuevo sujetando la camisa de Jonny, y al ver que no estaba funcionando se arrodilló y se puso entre Louis y Jonny, recibiendo un golpe en su hombro.

Jonny se detuvo finalmente.

\- ¡Te besó! – Gritó respirando agitadamente, sorbiendo la sangre por su nariz y luego escupiendo con asco.

\- Eres un maldito psicópata. – Le dijo Harry. – No quiero saber nada de ti nunca más.

\- ¿En serio? ¿No puedes ver que te estoy haciendo un favor? – Preguntó. A lo lejos pudieron ver que Anne, Gemma y su acompañante salieron de la casa. Inmediatamente empezaron a correr hacia ellos.

\- Estás loco. – Dijo Harry sosteniendo a Louis protectoramente en sus brazos. – Déjame ver. – Susurró tomando delicadamente el rostro de Louis entre sus manos. Louis estaba intentando limpiarse el ojo, pero la sangre continuaba saliendo y cayendo ahí.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Oh Dios mío. – Dijo Anne mirándolos a los tres. - ¿Me puede decir alguien qué demonios pasó aquí? – Se arrodilló al lado de Louis y Harry y de inmediato empezó a querer ayudarlo. Gemma corrió de regreso a su casa.

\- Estoy bien. – Dijo Louis poniéndose de pie.

\- No estás bien. – Soltó Harry casi con enojo. No podía simplemente irse a su casa, ¿cierto? Tenían que ayudarlo y hacer que dejara de sangrar lo que había en su ceja izquierda. – Jonny te golpeó. – Agregó, sólo por si Anne necesitaba escucharlo.

\- Jonny, no puedo creer lo que hiciste. – Dijo Anne apoyando su brazo protectivamente en la cintura de Louis cuando estuvo de pie.

\- ¡Él me golpeó primero! ¡Y besó a Harry! – Gritó con un odio increíble que parecía casi falso. Harry no podía creer que hubiera recurrido a los golpes sólo porque había visto a Louis besándolo. No tenía sentido.

Anne no dijo nada, sólo negó con su cabeza sin soltar a Louis.

\- Aquí. – Dijo Gemma cuando regresó; traía un par de pañuelos que Anne comenzó a presionar rápido en la herida para hacerlo dejar de sangrar.

\- ¿Podrían irse? ¡Esto no es un maldito show! – Le gritó Anne a los chicos que estaban agrupados riéndose y comentando entre sí. – Dios. – Anne empezó a caminar hacia su casa con Louis al lado de ella. Harry, Gemma y su amigo los siguieron. Jonny estaba caminando hacia la misma dirección, pero Anne se detuvo y le apuntó acusadoramente. – Tu no. Ya hiciste suficiente, vete a casa y ruega porque no estés en problemas, jovencito.

\- ¿Están hablando en serio? ¿Ese maldito enfermo besa a Harry y me golpea primero y yo soy el malo aquí?

\- Vete a casa. – Repitió Anne con frialdad.

Harry estaba tan orgulloso de su mamá que podría llorar, aunque la mayor razón por la que se sentía al borde de las lágrimas era porque estaba confundido y preocupado y sentía que era culpa suya que Jonny y Louis se hubieran peleado a golpes.

Cuando estuvieron dentro Anne hizo de todo para hacerlo dejar de sangrar. Luego de un rato tuvo éxito, pero el ojo de Louis tenía el rojo de la sangre donde debía haber blanco.

\- Probablemente tu papá deba llevarte a urgencias para que te hagan un lavado o algo. – Dijo Anne.

\- Y deberías llamarle para que venga por ti. – Agregó Gemma.

\- Yo podría hacerlo por ti, dame tu teléfono.

\- Okay. – Dijo Louis buscando a su papá en sus contactos. Luego le dio su teléfono a Anne. - Gracias.

Ambas se retiraron y Harry regresó al lado de Louis. Había estado charlando con el amigo de Gemma y era agradable, quizá cuando todo estuviera un poco más calmado le diría que debería quedárselo.

\- Hey. – Susurró tomando su mano, entrelazando sus dedos. - ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien. – Respondió Louis, sonriendo. – Creo que le agrado a tu mamá.

\- Sí. Eso parece.

\- Es bueno, ¿cierto?

\- Lo es, Lou.

\- Y no le importó cuando Jonny dijo que te había besado.

Harry cerró uno de sus ojos y torció su boca a un lado, pensando.

\- No estoy muy seguro de eso, tal vez cuando te vayas me haga preguntas.

\- ¿Qué le vas a decir?

\- La verdad. Le diré que eres mi novio y que está bien si piensa que soy muy joven o si cree que está mal, las cosas son como son. No estoy contigo para causarle un mal o estrés a nadie, estoy contigo porque me haces feliz y me das tranquilidad. Si ella no puede entender eso entonces supongo que tendré que encontrar una manera de seguir viéndonos, aunque sea a espaldas de ella.

\- Wow, ya lo tienes todo pensado. – Dijo Louis soltando una risa nerviosa.

\- Eso es en lo único que pienso si soy honesto. Mi mamá es genial, pero a veces tiene la mente demasiado cerrada. – Louis apretó sus dedos entre los de Harry como forma de apoyo y Harry deseó poder hacer más; abrazarlo o besarlo de nuevo si era posible. – Al menos salió algo bueno de esto, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Ahora mi mamá sabe que Jonny no es el ángel que ella creía que era, así que si estuvo equivocada con él entonces probablemente lo está contigo, eso la pondrá a pensar y hará que te acepte más rápido.

Louis asintió mientras ambos veían a Anne y Gemma acercándose. Inmediatamente soltaron sus manos.

\- Tu papá debería estar aquí dentro de quince minutos o media hora. – Explicó sentándose al lado de Louis, inspeccionando la herida y su ojo. – Esto es tan raro porque nunca pensé que Jonny fuera capaz de hacerle daño a alguien, y peor aún, inventar una excusa para hacerlo.

Oh.

No era para nada una excusa, era la verdad y Harry no sabía si debía decirle o si debía quedarse callado. Todo estaba demasiado bien como para arriesgarse a arruinarlo, así que no dijo nada a pesar de que Louis claramente estaba esperando que dijera algo.

\- Estaba mintiendo, ¿cierto? – Preguntó Anne mirándolos a ambos intensamente. Harry no dijo nada, pero algo debió mostrar en su rostro que Louis se apresuró a contestar por él antes de que Anne sospechara que sí había pasado algo.

\- Por supuesto que estaba mintiendo. – Dijo Louis. Harry hizo una nota mental para disculparse con Louis a causa de eso.

\- No besaste a Harry entonces. – Dijo Gemma con sorpresa y decepción.

\- No.

\- ¿Para nada? – Insistió con sus ojos entrecerrados. Louis asintió. – Okay. No veo qué razones tengas para mentir, _obviamente_ , así que... mamá, Jonny mintió y quería golpear a Louis sólo porque quiso. Jonny es un idiota, caso cerrado.

\- De hecho Jonny nunca sintió agrado por Louis, incluso antes de conocerlo. Creo que estaba celoso, o algo, porque me dijo ‘si Louis aparece por aquí le voy a partir la cara’. – Contó Harry.

\- Oh Dios. – Soltó Anne, horrorizada. - ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Hubiera evitado que esto sucediera. Lo siento tanto, Louis, es mi culpa.

\- No, para nada. – Dijo Louis. – Cosas como estas pasan y es mejor simplemente no... um, no buscar un culpable.

\- Tu papá debería presentar una queja en contra de Jonny. – Dijo Gemma. – Así quizá pueda probar un poco de lo que tu pasaste en un reformatorio, se lo merece después de todo.

\- No apruebo nada de lo que están diciendo pero si alguien le hubiera hecho daño a Harry probablemente presentaría una queja. – Dijo Anne.  

Harry miró a Louis y lo notó tenso e incomodo.

\- ¿Podemos dejar de hablar sobre esto, por favor? – Preguntó Harry recibiendo una mirada de agradecimiento por parte de Louis.

Se quedó a su lado mientras Anne y Gemma charlaban afuera. No hicieron mucho, Harry simplemente lo abrazó y se quedó con su rostro oculto en el cuello de Louis hasta que Troy apareció.

Anne habló con él y le explicó lo que ocurrió, también le aconsejó que debería presentar una queja por lo que Jonny había causado diciendo que Jonny era un chico más grande y eso era abuso. Troy dijo que consultaría antes a su abogado para ver si eso no acarrearía problemas para Louis considerando que acababa de salir de un reformatorio.

Todo ese tiempo Harry tuvo miedo que Troy mencionara algo, porque él sabía lo que eran realmente, pero quizá Louis había hablado ya sobre el tema con él porque Troy no mencionó nada.

**

 **Harry:** _Lamento mucho no haber dicho algo, debí decirle que sí nos habíamos besado pero me ganó el miedo, de verdad lo lamento sí quería decirle te juro que sí quería decirle_

Louis tardó tanto en contestar su mensaje que Harry creyó que estaba molesto o que tenía su teléfono apagado, pero antes de irse a dormir recibió su respuesta.

 **Will:** _Está bien harry_

Nada más.

**

Obviamente no estaba bien, porque si todo estuviera bien Louis le hubiera llamado o le hubiera respondido sus mensajes, pero Louis no estaba haciendo nada de eso y Harry no sabía qué significaba.

Esperó, porque eso era lo único que podía hacer. Su mamá le preguntaba por Louis y Harry le decía que todo estaba bien, aunque no tenía idea. Esperó sin mandarle un mensaje más porque sentía que algo había salido mal y no quería quedar como un idiota rogando por atención. Esperó hasta que Louis lo llamó de vuelta y preguntó si podían salir.

Harry le dijo que sí, y si su voz salió más desesperada de lo que había planeado Louis no lo mencionó.

**

Se quedaron de ver en la parada de buses, así ambos tomaban uno juntos y decidían qué rumbo tomar.

Louis ahora se vestía mucho mejor que antes, se podía apreciar en su apariencia que le estaba dando un poco más de importancia a cómo lucía, y eso era agradable, si antes Harry había pensado que Louis era atractivo ahora no lo estaba imaginando o viendo cosas que su gusto y aprecio por él estaba poniendo ante sus ojos.

Tenía un nuevo corte de cabello y Harry quería tocarlo y decirle que se miraba bien. Se veía fresco y limpio y _diferente_. Tenía un parche en el ojo que Harry asumió había tenido que cambiarlo todos los días desde que le habían hecho el lavado, así que le preguntó si podía ver. Louis alzó el parche un poco, diciendo _“se ve asqueroso, está húmedo y horrible y rojo”_ , lo cual sí, era cierto. Estaba húmedo y el rojo donde debía ir lo blanco continuaba ahí. No se miraba exactamente horrible, pero Harry entendía el sentimiento.

\- ¿Por qué no habías llamado? Pasó casi una semana desde que supe algo de ti. Ni siquiera sabía si estabas vivo. – Dijo exagerando y sonriendo.

\- Nah, mi hermana está de visita.

\- ¿Oh?

\- Georgia. Sólo la había visto una vez, cuando ella tenía tres o cuatro años y entonces nunca la volví a ver. – Explicó con rapidez. - Mi papá dijo que no iba a permitir ningún tipo de tecnología porque no sabía si su mamá se llevaría a Georgia a otro estado. Sólo quería que nos conociéramos, ni siquiera podíamos ver tv. Me sentía como en los años de piedra, fue una locura.

\- ¿Ya se fue? – Preguntó no creyendo exactamente lo que le estaba diciendo.

\- No, ahí está todavía. Se suponía que vendrían por ella ayer, pero Georgia sigue en casa con nosotros. Es cool, deberías conocerla.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sí, le hablé sobre ti y está entusiasmada por conocerte.

Harry le sonrió y aceptó su visita.

Ambos decidieron ir al cine para mirar una película y tuvieron una ridícula discusión acerca de si deberían ver Transformers o Superbad. Louis quería mirar Transformers pero Harry le dijo que odiaba a Michael Bay y su obsesión con las explosiones. Harry quería mirar Superbad pero Louis odiaba a Jonah Hill y no creía que Michael Cera fuera tan gracioso. _“Además ya la vi, al final los dos se consiguen a las chicas”_. Harry rodó sus ojos y le dijo que estaba siendo un idiota y Louis se rió y coqueteó con el empleado que estaba vendiendo los tickets. Harry esperó a la distancia, pensando en que lo hacía bien considerando el estado de su ojo.

Terminaron mirando Ratatouille, lo cual... okay, quizá terminaron disfrutando la película más de lo que esperaban y quizá no prestaron suficiente atención porque estaban demasiado ocupados besándose y tocándose sin descanso. Louis derramó todas las rosetas de maíz de Harry y se rehusó a ir a llenarlas de nuevo sólo para molestarlo, pero al final lo acompañó sólo para girar en otra esquina y entrar al baño.

Ambos entraron al mismo cubículo entre risas incontenibles, pero la risa de Harry murió cuando Louis empezó a desabotonar y bajar el cierre de su jean, luego se arrodilló y le dio posiblemente la mejor mamada que le había dado desde que habían empezado a darse placer oral.

El día prometía ser bueno.

**

En casa de Troy, Harry notó que el ambiente era diferente con una chica ahí.

Georgia era la primera de las hermanas de Louis que conocía apropiadamente y trató de dejar una buena impresión. Sabía que Georgia no estaría demasiado tiempo ahí pero quería caerle bien.

\- ¿Él es tu novio entonces? – Preguntó Georgia con diversión. Louis asintió desde su lugar en la nevera mientras buscaba algo para ofrecerle a Harry. – Es lindo.

\- Gracias. – Dijo Harry. – Tú eres linda también, tienes las cejas de Louis.

\- Tenemos las cejas de mi papá, y cuidado con lo que dices porque puedo pensar que estás tratando de ligar conmigo. – Dijo haciendo reír nerviosamente a Harry.

\- Okay.

Harry caminó hacia la sala y se sentó en uno de los sofás, Georgia lo siguió y se sentó a su lado mirándolo con intensidad.

\- Estoy segura que mi papá no ha hecho esto todavía, así que, Harry, ¿cuáles son tus intenciones con Louis?

\- Deja de molestarlo. – Gritó Louis desde la cocina con buen humor.

\- Estoy siendo seria, Harry, ¿cuáles son tus intenciones con Louis? – Repitió, y sí, estaba siendo mortalmente seria al respecto. De hecho Harry estaba un poco nervioso y asustado.

\- Um... – Harry no tenía idea qué decir.

\- ¿Lo quieres? – Preguntó Georgia entonces.

\- Bastante.

\- ¿Si alguien lo estuviera golpeando intervinieras? – Preguntó, luego rompió en carcajadas. – Esa pregunta no cuenta, es sólo que... han estado discutiendo sobre ese tema y siempre son serios acerca de eso y quería ver si... Ya sabes.

\- Yo no estaba ahí cuando ocurrió. – Se apresuró a defenderse. – Fue como si Jonny hubiera planeado todo, de repente desapareció y lo estaba buscando y entonces los vi a los dos. No pude hacer nada, pero si hubiera podido hacerlo hubiera tratado de impedirlo antes. Lo juro.

Georgia lo inspeccionó con cuidado.

\- Te creo.

Cuando no tuvo algo más para decir Georgia encendió la TV y miraron comerciales hasta que Louis apareció. Ambos subieron a la habitación de Louis con un par de pedazos de pizza recalentados y quizá fue que no se habían visto desde casi una semana, pero lo primero que hicieron al cerrar la puerta fue olvidarse de la pizza y comenzar a besarse como si esa fuera la última vez que pudieran hacerlo.

Terminaron en la cama de costado frente a frente, con sus brazos como soporte de la mitad superior de sus cuerpos mientras charlaban. El plato con la pizza recalentada estaba en el espacio que había entre los dos en la cama.

\- ¿Qué decidieron entonces? Sobre Jonny. – Preguntó Harry mirando las pestañas del ojo bueno de Louis.

\- No se hará nada. – Respondió Louis con amargura en su voz. – Mi papá habló con su abogado y dijo que no sería una buena idea presentar quejas porque acabo de salir del reformatorio y porque Jonny no tiene ningún registro con el cual sostener la queja. Nunca se ha metido en problemas, así que si Jonny dice que es inocente entonces me verán a mí y será como que, _“este chico es un criminal y está queriendo meter en problemas a este otro chico de clase alta que nunca en su vida ha tenido en su contra ninguna clase de queja”_ , es bastante obvio deducir qué lado tomarán.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Diablos, probablemente crean que debo regresar a ese sitio. Es mejor mantenerse alejado de ese tipo de líos si estás en una situación como la mía.

Harry asintió, pensativo.

\- ¿Tu lo golpeaste primero? – Preguntó. Louis asintió. - ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pudo haber dicho que necesitaste golpearlo? Quizá él ni siquiera tenía planeado arruinarte el rostro.

\- Hey, no me ha arruinado nada. – Dijo Louis, riendo.

\- Lo dice el hombre con un parche en su ojo.

\- Sí, sí, como sea, yo le fracturé la nariz, ¿no es cierto?

\- ¿Y estás orgulloso de eso?

\- No. – Dijo, dudando. – Sí. Tal vez. No veo por qué no, el ojo me duele constantemente así que es un pensamiento reconfortante, sabes, me gusta pensar que él también lo está pasando mal por algo que yo provoqué. Me hace sentir poderoso. – Agregó riendo.

\- Como tú digas, Lou. Nada de esto debió haber sucedido y siento que fue mi culpa por haber pedido que me besaras, fue arriesgado y estúpido.

\- Yo también quería besarte, además gracias a esto. – Se apuntó a su ojo malo. - Ahora tu mamá me quiere.

Harry sonrió. Anne definitivamente ya no pensaba que Louis era un criminal peligroso y ahora creía que Jonny era una mala influencia, pero eso no significaba que no habría problemas si le decían que su hijo y Louis estaban saliendo. Harry estaba preparándose para ser enviado con una de sus tías a Alemania hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad y hubiera aprendido qué estaba mal y qué estaba bien.

Se preguntó si Louis lo esperaría igual como él lo había esperado.

\- Ya no le hablaré a Jonny. – Dijo Harry saliendo de sus pensamientos, sólo por si no le había quedado claro a Louis.

\- Okay. Gracias por eso.

Harry se comió el pedazo de pizza que Louis había empezado a comerse luego que Louis se lo ofreciera porque ya no podía comer más. Harry sostuvo el pedazo de pizza y le dijo _“¿Una mordida más? ¿Por favor?”_ Y Louis lo había hecho, lo cual lo hizo sentir cálido por dentro por razones que todavía no conocía.

Sentía amor, esa era la cuestión. Amor, pero no del tipo de amor que sentía hacia su mamá y Gemma. Sino un tipo de amor que lo hacía desesperarse y sentir algo pesado en el pecho, como si no pudiera tener el tiempo suficiente para disfrutarlo.

No se habían dicho _‘te amo’_ todavía, y Harry realmente ya se sentía preparado. Pero no quería decirlo antes que Louis. Ni siquiera entendía por qué tenía tanto miedo de decirlo, estaba seguro que Louis —quizá— sentía igual.

No tenía por qué ser tan complicado. Podía acercarse y besarlo y decirle hey, te amo, y entonces Louis le sonreiría y le diría, hey, yo también, pero por supuesto existía la posibilidad de que no dijera nada de vuelta porque tal vez no estaba preparado para decirlo.

Harry simplemente decidió esperar. ¿Por qué cosa? No tenía idea. Sólo esperaría.

Se sentía más a salvo así.

**

Estaba entusiasmado por días más brillantes y por menos drama ahora que Jonny y todo tipo de negatividad estaba fuera de su vida. Jonny no había sido tan complicado cuando Harry no le regresó sus llamadas y cuando le pidió a su mamá que dijera que no estaba o que no quería verlo cada vez que Jonny tocaba a su puerta.

 _“Así van a ser las cosas entonces? Ni siquiera quieres hablarlo? Vi lo que estaban haciendo”_ , había mandado en un mensaje, pero no, Harry no quería hablarlo con él, así que continuó ignorándolo hasta que Jonny lo aceptó y dejó de buscarlo.

Se sentía pacifico y a salvo sin él en su vida y estaba realmente emocionado por continuar con su relación sin esa clase de personas interviniendo,  pero algo estaba mal con Louis. Nunca nada podía estar bien _completamente_ , ¿cierto? Con Louis nada era tan sencillo.

Harry imaginó que Troy continuaba bebiendo y siendo abusivo, pero cuando le preguntó Louis dijo que no, que de hecho no se había vuelto a repetir aquél día y que todo estaba bien.

Estaba más callado y se quedaba dormido en todos los lugares que visitaban. Se acurrucaba al lado de Harry y cerraba los ojos mientras lo escuchaba hablar pero en un punto se dormía y era complicado despertarlo porque tenía el sueño pesado.

Harry tenía muchas preguntas.

\- ¿Está pasando algo? – Le preguntó en la estación de buses en camino a la casa de Harry. Anne había invitado al resto de los chicos también, les dijo que hornearía galletas y que podían hacer lo que ellos quisieran, siempre y cuando fuera legal, por supuesto. Louis se estaba durmiendo de pie al lado de Harry con su cabeza descansando contra su brazo.

\- No está pasando nada, tengo sueño. – Dijo, lo cual era obvio.

\- Has tenido sueño siempre que estás conmigo, estoy empezando a sentir que soy aburrido. – Dijo riendo, para que Louis supiera que no era en serio, aunque si era honesto consigo mismo sí le estaba empezando a preocupar que fuera tan aburrido que Louis se dormía en sus citas.

\- Lo siento. – Se disculpó, pero no se oía realmente arrepentido por dormir en todas partes.

\- ¿Está todo bien en tu casa? ¿Con tu papá y tus hermanas?

\- Todo está bien, mi papá es increíble, me da dinero todos los fines de semana y ya no sé qué hacer con tanto dinero, ¿por qué me da tanto dinero? De todo lo que he ahorrado podría comprarte aquél oso de felpa gigante que querías.

Harry se sonrojó con felicidad porque no había creído que Louis hubiera estado escuchado. Habían estado paseando por las calles, mirando puestos y tiendas de ropa sin entrar exactamente. Louis estaba al teléfono con una de sus hermanas cuando Harry miró a través de un cristal el oso de felpa más hermoso que había visto en su vida; era quizá tan alto como él pero costaba demasiado dinero y sabía que nunca lo iba a tener, pero igual dijo _“Quiero tenerte”_ mientras pegaba su rostro dramáticamente contra el cristal. Harry no sabía que Louis lo había escuchado, o que le había puesto atención, y era una idea linda para tener en su cabeza ahora que sabía que sí lo había escuchado. Eso demostraba que era atento con él aún cuando estaba ocupado haciendo otras cosas.

\- ¿Entonces no hay nada malo?

\- No. Georgia sigue con nosotros y no deja de escuchar ese horrible grupo, tal vez es eso.

\- ¿Cuál de todos?

\- Los Jonas Brothers. – Respondió Louis rodando sus ojos. Ya no tenía el parche, pero su ojo malo continuaba mirándose un poco desagradable. Lo rojo y la humedad continuaban ahí y si prestaba atención podía notar que su ojo izquierdo estaba bastante cerrado y pequeño y sin fuerza, como si estuviera a punto de cerrarse. – Sí, tal vez es eso, sabes, escucha esa música horrible por las noches y es imposible dormir.

\- Deberías hablar con ella.

\- Lo haré, perdón por quedarme dormido, no eres aburrido. – Le dijo Louis besando su mejilla. – Eres increíble, eres gracioso y eres la persona menos aburrida de todo el mundo.

\- Oh bueno muchas gracias Louis, ahora me siento mejor. Ser entretenido es mi mayor sueño.

Louis se rió y mordió su hombro sólo porque pudo.

Cuando llegaron a su casa esperaron un par de horas a que el resto estuviera ahí, y de hecho a Harry le sorprendió que su mamá le estuviera dando tanta libertad y privacidad porque podían asegurar la puerta de su habitación y comportarse como la pareja que eran enfrente de Zayn, Niall y Liam sin temor a que alguien más entrara y arruinara todo.

Estaban jugando videojuegos y Harry pensó que Louis estaba disfrutando, pero cuando volteó hacia él para preguntarle algo sonrió al verlo roncando de pecho contra el colchón.

\- ¿Por qué está dormido? – Preguntó Niall con curiosidad y diversión.

\- Su hermana escucha a los Jonas Brothers, o algo así.

Niall asintió como si esa respuesta fuera suficiente explicación para él y volvió su atención al juego.

Más tarde cuando Louis despertó el resto de los chicos estaban afuera tratando de mantener el caos a un mínimo. Harry se había quedado jugando en su consola mientras esperaba a que Louis despertara.

\- Hola, bello durmiente. – Lo saludó sonriente. Louis no dijo nada, se quedó pensando por un momento con una expresión tensa. Harry guardó silencio también por temor a decir algo equivocado, así que esperó a que Louis hablara. 

\- Sabes qué. – Empezó. Se sentó y se restregó el rostro con mucho cuidado, evitando su ojo. – Ya no puedo hacer esto.

Oh.

 _Oh_. ¿Estaba terminando con él?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó, nervioso.

\- No, no me refiero a _eso_. – Se apresuró a explicar. – Dios, no, tu eres lo único que me mantiene cuerdo, cómo podrías... – _Cómo podrías haber imaginado eso_ , es lo que quería decir, pero no terminó la pregunta. – Estoy sintiendo mucho dolor. – Dijo finalmente. Harry asintió. – En mi ojo, y mi cabeza.

\- Traeré paracetamol, mi mamá debe de tener algo.

\- Me quiero ir a casa mejor. – Dijo Louis. - Es sólo que... esto es tan estúpido, ¿cierto? Seguro ahora piensas que soy débil, pero duele demasiado, Harry, ya no lo soporto.

Harry asintió sin saber qué decir. Podía ver que estaba sintiendo mucho dolor y Harry sólo quería detenerlo, quería hacerlo sentir bien. No podía hacer nada de eso, así que lo abrazó y besó sus labios con delicadeza.

\- No creas ni por un momento que dejaré que te vayas en el bus. Llama a alguien.

\- Mi papá está trabajando aún.

Harry pensó por un rato, luego salió de la habitación sin decirle nada. Cuando volvió lo hizo con Anne a su lado.

\- Vamos entonces. Sube al auto. – Dijo Anne con una sonrisa. Louis quiso negarse pero Harry no se lo permitió.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Troy, Anne dejó que Harry saliera del auto y se despidiera apropiadamente de Louis, lo cual había sido bastante cool de su parte.

Pudo besarlo cuando Anne no estaba mirando y pudo abrazarlo y susurrarle al oído que esperaba que se sintiera mejor y acerca de lo mucho que lo quería.

Louis le dijo que _lo amaba_ segundos antes de soltar su mano y caminar hacia la puerta de su casa sin mirar atrás.

A Harry se le había olvidado cómo era que debía respirar, cómo era que debía caminar, cómo era que debía funcionar realmente. Anne oprimió la bocina del auto y sólo hasta entonces Harry regresó en sí.

**

Cuando llegó a su casa se encerró en su habitación, marcó el número de Louis y le dijo que lo amaba una y otra vez. _“te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo”_ y si Louis se reía Harry no dejaba de repetirlo entre risas también.

Se sentía liberado diciéndolo, como si lo hubiera retenido por suficiente tiempo.

**

Habían pasado tres semanas desde la pelea entre Louis y Jonny, y Jonny funcionaba perfectamente bien, mientras Louis estaba sintiendo probablemente el peor dolor por el que había pasado en su corta vida.

Louis lloraba.

 _Lloraba_ y a veces Harry casi lloraba junto con él porque no sabía qué hacer para detener su miseria.

Troy lo había llevado con el médico de nuevo y le habían recetado medicamentos para detener el dolor, pero claramente no estaban funcionando tan bien como habían esperado. El parche había vuelto a su ojo porque había demasiada humedad y para poder prevenir algún tipo de infección y Louis comía aún menos de lo que antes comía y Harry posiblemente estaba a punto de tener una crisis nerviosa.

Todo estaba mal, todo estaba tan catastróficamente mal que a veces necesitaba quedarse en la parada de buses mirando hacia ningún lado en especial para poder prepararse mentalmente antes de entrar a la casa de Troy sólo para mirar a Louis sonriéndole entre sus lágrimas, tratando de comportarse como si no se sintiera fatal.

Harry había empezado a pensar en Jonny. Siempre pensaba en él, todos los días, a todas horas. Pensaba más en Jonny cuando veía a Louis pequeño y enfermo en su cama, pensaba en hacerle una visita y provocarle una fracción del dolor por el que Louis estaba pasando, pensaba constantemente en qué podría hacerle y cómo podría salirse con la suya.

Nada de lo que pensaba era exactamente legal, pero tenía demasiada rabia contenida dentro de él que en más de una ocasión salió de la casa de Louis con rumbo a la casa de Jonny. Quería golpearlo, quería gritarle, quería decirle todo lo que pensaba de él y quería hacerlo llorar, quería oírlo llorar, quería ver que Jonny estaba sufriendo también.

\- Tu amigo lo jodió completamente, ¿no? – Comentó Georgia bajo el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Louis.

\- No es mi amigo. – Dijo Harry con molestia.

Lamentaba más que nada en su vida el día que decidió que sería una fantástica idea reemplazar el vacío que había dejado Louis con ese grandísimo hijo de puta.

Casi se sentía culpable, como si él también fuera parte del problema, como si fuera tan culpable como Jonny de que Louis estuviera así.

**

Harry visitaba a Louis todos los días, aunque tuviera algo más que hacer, siempre lo visitaba porque sólo estaba Georgia con él y Georgia apenas tenía 11 años. No confiaba en ella completamente para que cuidara de Louis ahora que había empezado a sufrir fiebres. Georgia le comentaba lo que Troy le decía, y Troy decía que la última vez que lo había llevado al hospital los médicos habían dicho que las fiebres eran porque tenía una infección.

El ojo de Louis ahora sí se miraba desagradable y asqueroso, de hecho Harry no creía que pudiera ver algo, pero tenía miedo preguntarle a Louis. Georgia decía que le había caído demasiada sangre en el ojo y por eso el proceso de recuperación duraría más tiempo.

Harry opinaba que era desesperante que todo tipo de información lo tuviera que escuchar de una niña de 11 años, pero no quería hablar sobre eso con Louis. Cuando estaba con él quería actuar como si todo estuviera bien, quería escucharlo reír y quería tener las estúpidas discusiones que tenían siempre por cualquier tema en el que no compartieran opiniones. Quería abrazarlo y besarlo y ser sexuales juntos, hablando sobre las cosas que querían hacerse y no hacerlas porque las paredes parecían ser de papel y había una niña al otro lado de la habitación.

Anne pasaba por él, a veces Robin pasaba por él, a veces se quedaba hasta tarde y Troy lo llevaba a su casa. El cambio drástico de Anne podría deberse a que ya no le importaba el tiempo que Harry pasaba con Louis, o podría ser porque se sentía culpable también, por invitar a Jonny y por haber incentivado el odio de Jonny hacia Louis con sus conversaciones más que nada.

Fuera como sea Harry lo estaba disfrutando. Estaba en casa de Louis hasta las 10pm y cenaban juntos. Comían juntos cuando Harry llegaba y se comportaba más agradable y encantador de lo usual al pedirle a Louis que por favor comiera más de lo que solía comerse, y Louis era genial al hacer caso.

Sabía que era muy joven aún pero Harry estaba sintiéndose mayor que eso, y también estaba sintiendo que su relación con Louis estaba siendo más íntima y más real ahora que tenía el problema con su ojo. Cuidaba de él y le gustaba cuidar de Louis a pesar de que Louis obviamente odiaba cuando alguien cuidaba de él. Al final cuando el dolor era demasiado se daba por vencido en sus fingidas sonrisas y en sus _“estoy bien Harry, deja de ser molesto”_ y simplemente se abrazaba a él mientras ambos estaban acostados en la cama, Harry mirando TV y Louis dormido.

Había conocido a Stan y a otro de los amigos de Louis y habían sido geniales con él, diciéndole lo cambiado que estaba Louis ahora que tenía a Harry en su vida. _“Antes era un criminal, de verdad, daba miedo”_ había dicho el otro chico y Harry pensó que había escuchado demasiadas veces esa palabra cuando alguien describía a Louis. _“Ahora es como si estuviera reformado, y tu lo hiciste”_ había agregado Stan. _“Debe quererte bastante”_.

Era agradable así y Harry honestamente deseaba que su relación continuara madurando cuando Louis se recuperara y no existiera una excusa para pasar tanto tiempo a su lado sin que su mamá interfiriera.

**

Eran las 11pm cuando Troy llamó a su casa. Gemma era la única que estaba despierta y tocó a su puerta para decirle que la llamada era para él.

\- ¿Quién es? – Preguntó con algo de enfado, saliendo de entre las mantas.

\- Es Troy. – Dijo, lo cual puso alerta a Harry. – No se oía bien.

Harry terminó de salir fugazmente de la cama y en menos de lo que le costó parpadear estaba bajando los escalones y de pie al lado del teléfono.

\- ¿Troy, qué pasa?

La voz de Troy se escuchaba en shock, no dejaba de tartamudear y de repetir _‘yo... yo, yo, yo’_ como si no supiera cómo continuar con el mensaje.

\- Es Louis. – Dijo. Las piernas de Harry perdieron fuerza, aunque no supiera exactamente qué era lo que había sucedido, sabía que no serían buenas noticias.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó con dificultad.

\- Ha estado perdiendo la vista de su ojo izquierdo desde hace tiempo pero los médicos habían dicho que sería temporal, que tan pronto como la infección desapareciera Louis volvería a ver. – Harry no sabía eso y estaba furioso con Louis por no decírselo y estaba furioso consigo mismo por tener tanto miedo para preguntar. Harry cerró sus ojos y continuó escuchando. – Algo pasó hace horas. – Agregó Troy con miseria. – No estaba consciente, Georgia supo que algo andaba mal y llamamos a la ambulancia y ahora están diciendo cosas que no entiendo, dicen algo sobre que la infección alcanzó un nervio que conecta con el cerebro, no entiendo, pero es malo, Harry, es malo.

\- Troy. – Dijo Harry con lentitud y claridad. No podía oír nada más que la respiración agitada de Troy y la suya.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué va a pasar? – Preguntó aterrado.

Troy guardó silencio por un par de segundos donde Harry sólo lo escuchó tragar con fuerza.

\- Ya sucedió. – Respondió entrecortadamente, desconsolado. – Le... um, le extirparon el ojo.

Silencio.

Harry apartó el teléfono de su oído, apretó sus puños y se contuvo el llanto. Gemma lo estaba mirando y no quería llorar, quería se fuerte para Louis.

\- ¿Cuándo? – Preguntó, odiando que su voz lo traicionara y se quebrara.

\- Hace unos momentos salieron para decirme que habían terminado. Johannah está aquí. Mark está en camino. Pensé que sería justo llamarte a ti también.

\- Estaré ahí tan pronto como pueda. – Prometió.

Terminó la llamada y se quedó de pie sin decir nada, sin moverse. Gemma se acercó lentamente y se detuvo cuando estuvo a su lado. Se estaba mordiendo las uñas con nerviosismo.

\- ¿Qué pasó, H? – Preguntó. - ¿Está todo bien con Louis? - No podía ser fuerte. No podía engañarse a sí mismo, era demasiado débil. - ¿H?

Harry rompió en llanto.

Louis ya no tenía su ojo, Louis ya no iba a tener su ojo nunca más.

**

Quería ir al hospital en ese momento pero su mamá le dijo que se esperara hasta la mañana y que ella lo llevaría. Dijo que quería tener una conversación con Johannah y de paso les llevaría algo para desayunar a todos.

Cuando llegaron, Harry se sentó al lado de Georgia y la escuchó contarle lo que había pasado. Ella tampoco sabía que Louis ya no miraba con su ojo izquierdo y estaba algo triste por no saberlo; le contó que había sido un show cuando la ambulancia llegó a su casa, había muchas personas mirando y murmurando cosas.

\- Probablemente todo el vecindario sabe que algo sucedió. Alma, nuestra vecina, dijo que más de tres personas creen que fue una sobredosis.

Harry quería saber si Louis estaba bien, pero por supuesto que no estaba bien, así que no hacía preguntas ni lo mencionaba. Tenía miedo cómo lo tomaría Louis, si ya lo sabía siquiera.

\- ¿Louis lo sabe? – Preguntó, porque no podía continuar pensando si no sabía los detalles.

\- No sé. – Dijo Georgia. – Quizá no, porque no ha despertado desde que lo trajimos, o tal vez despertó mientras nosotros dormíamos y le dijeron. No tengo idea, lo siento.

Harry asintió mientras miraba a Johannah y su mamá charlando. Troy y Mark estaban comiendo de lo que Anne había traído.

\- ¿Stan lo sabe? – Georgia asintió.

\- Mi papá me permitió llamarlo tan pronto como terminó de hablar contigo. Dice que tiene miedo que Louis lo tome mal.

Harry volvió a asentir.

\- Pero existen prótesis, cierto, pueden ponerle un ojo nuevo.

\- No cambia suficiente, ¿supongo? No será real. – Dijo Georgia encogiéndose de hombros. - Y se notará. Si me hubiera sucedido a mí, me suicidara.  – Comentó haciendo que Harry negara con su cabeza. Debió recordar que tenía 11 años antes de cuestionarse su sentido común. – O quizá buscara al idiota que lo provocó y lo asesinara.

\- No digas eso.

\- ¿Tú crees que Louis lo haga?

\- ¿Suicidarse? – Preguntó aterrado.

\- No, buscar a Jonny y matarlo, o sacarle el ojo para estar a mano.

Harry no contestó. No sabía si lo haría, no era probable, ¿cierto? Dios. Quizá Jonny ahora sí estaba en problemas.

No fue hasta que vio al padre de Jonny en el hospital que todo empezó a tomar forma. Sus padres estaban pagando el hospital y pagaron la cirugía y pagarían también el ojo nuevo o lo que sea que tuvieran planeado hacer. Era justo y era genial que no dejaran que Troy pagara todo, pero Harry todavía necesitaba ver a Louis para saber cómo había tomado la noticia. Necesitaba eso más que nada en el mundo ahora mismo.

**

Louis estaba triste.

Estaba enojado también, pero estaba más triste que nada. Sonrió cuando miró a Harry y escuchó a sus padres hablando sobre con quién debería estar. Johannah quería llevárselo a casa para cuidar de él porque Troy no estaría disponible el tiempo suficiente, pero Troy no quería que Louis se mudara con Johannah porque las condiciones de su hogar no eran las adecuadas. Mark decía que no podía llevarse a Louis con él, pero que si pudiera lo hiciera y que lamentaba la situación.

Harry no se separó de Louis. Se sentó a su lado en la cama y tomó su mano y le acarició el cabello y le dijo que todo iba a estar bien.

**

Cuando los dejaron solos se quedaron mirando Bob Esponja en la TV que había en la habitación. Harry tenía miedo decir algo, no quería sacar reacciones en Louis tan pronto y honestamente no sabía qué decir además de _‘todo va a salir bien’_ y sentía que Louis no estaba apreciando esa promesa vacía.

No iba a estar bien, ¿cierto? Nada iba a estar bien nunca más.

\- Quiero preguntarte algo. – Dijo Louis sin mirarlo. Harry se irguió más en su lugar y ajustó el agarre de sus dedos entre los de Louis.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Quiero que seas completamente sincero conmigo. – Pidió. Harry le dijo que lo sería, pero no fue suficiente para Louis. Se sentó enfrentando a Harry y suspiró. – Mírame. – Harry lo hizo, notando todo, la palidez de su rostro, lo ahuecadas que estaban sus mejillas donde debería haber más carne, el nuevo parche en donde debería estar su ojo, las lágrimas que se estaban formando en el otro.

\- Te estoy mirando.

\- Bien. – Dijo Louis apretando sus labios, conteniéndose a llorar.

\- ¿Qué quieres preguntarme, Lou?

\- ¿Me vas a dejar? – Soltó haciendo que Harry frunciera el ceño. – Lo vas a hacer, ¿verdad?

\- Louis...

\- Sé que lo harás, sólo quiero escucharlo de tu boca.

\- No. – Dijo Harry, ofendido. – No lo haré.

\- Sí lo harás. – Insistió sonriendo con tristeza entre sus lágrimas. - ¿Por qué te quedarías? Estoy defectuoso, estoy roto, estoy desfigurado, estoy...

\- Louis. – Repitió tomando sus hombros, interrumpiéndolo. – No te voy a dejar, no me voy a ir a ningún lado porque no me importa cómo luzcas, no me enamoré de lo que hay en tu exterior, en tu físico, no me importa eso. Me importa esto. – Dijo tocando su pecho. – No me iré a ningún lado. Nunca. Tendrás cincuenta años y yo estaré a tu lado molestándote y diciéndote que le cambies de canal, pero sobre todo queriéndote y cuidándote.

Louis no dijo nada.

\- Por favor no vuelvas a poner palabras en mi boca. No voy a dejarte, nunca lo haré, a menos que tú me dejes antes, por supuesto.

\- No lo haré. – Se apresuró a decir.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso, Lou. – Dijo Harry pasando el dorso de su mano por sus ojos, tratando de quitar sus lágrimas. No debía llorar enfrente de Louis, ahora no. – Voy a besarte ahora.

\- Okay.

Se quedó con Louis un rato más hasta que un par de médicos, el papá de Jonny, Troy y Mark entraron a la habitación. Decidió salir un rato para coger algo para comer. Había visto un puesto de manís afuera y quería comprar.

Lo primero que vio al salir fue a Jonny.

\- Harry. – Dijo acercándose a él. Harry rodó sus ojos, suspiró y se detuvo.

\- No puedo creer que tengas el descaro de estar aquí. – Le dijo haciendo reír a Jonny.

\- Sí, bueno, mi papá está pagando todo así que pensé que era justo venir. Sabía que te encontraría aquí.

\- Deberías irte.

\- ¿Qué son entonces? ¿Es tu novio? – Preguntó ignorando su sugerencia.

\- Nada que te interese. – Respondió Harry metiendo sus manos en los bolsos de su abrigo. – De verdad deberías irte antes de que suceda algo. – Repitió Harry con seriedad.

\- ¿Qué podría pasar? – Preguntó. Harry no pudo evitar reír amargamente.

\- Louis perdió un ojo. – Dijo. Jonny asintió. – Por tu culpa. Tú provocaste eso.

\- Lo sé.

\- Le arruinaste su vida, ¿cómo podrías pensar que es una buena idea estar aquí?

\- Ya lo dije, mi papá está pagando todo, incluso pagará por un ojo falso. ¿Además por qué te importa? No es como si no fueras a dejarlo por una persona que tenga dos ojos.

\- Basta. – Le pidió antes de hacer algo de lo que podía arrepentirse luego.

\- Tan bonitos ojos que tenía tu noviecito, lástima que ahora sólo tenga uno. ¿Tú crees que tengan ojos falsos del color de s...

Jonny no terminó de hablar. Harry se había abalanzado hacia él con su puño.

Nunca antes había golpeado a alguien pero se sintió increíblemente bien hacerlo con el rostro odioso de Jonny.

\- Basta. – Repitió mirando a Jonny, que estaba luciendo una expresión incrédula, como si pudiera creer que Harry lo hubiera golpeado y no supiera qué hacer ahora. – Vete de aquí, no lo voy a repetir de nuevo.

Y sorpresivamente Jonny se fue sin decir nada.

**

Harry volvió al interior del hospital, los manís olvidados, y se sentó al lado de Troy.

\- ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? – Preguntó. – Yo no me iré a ningún lado, eso es lo único que sé y que importa de mi lado, pero qué hay de sus padres, de Johannah y Mark.

Troy lo miró con agradecimiento y le sonrió.

\- Todavía no solucionamos eso, pero creo que lo mejor sería que regresara con Johannah. – Harry iba a comentar al respecto porque Johannah no haría las cosas bien, pero Troy lo interrumpió. – Yo no estoy nunca en casa, no puedo dejarlo solo en esas condiciones, al menos Johannah estará siempre con él.

\- ¿Lo abandonará de nuevo? ¿Es eso? – Preguntó sin pensar.

\- No, por supuesto que no. Johannah cuidará bien de él.

Harry suspiró sin poder creerlo. Troy estaba abandonando a Louis otra vez, había pensado que las cosas cambiarían pero claramente estaba equivocado.

\- Como dije, aún no sabemos qué haremos. – Continuó Troy. – Pero cualquier decisión que tomemos será porque eso es lo mejor para Louis.

Harry asintió y se puso de pie. Caminó por el pasillo y se detuvo hasta que a lo lejos pudo ver a Louis en su cama.

Sonrió con tristeza y pensó _“estaremos bien, estaremos bien, estaremos bien”_ hasta que se convenció de ello.

Estarían bien. 


End file.
